


JAMAS VOY AMARTE  1°TEMPORADA

by namisaoi89



Series: kyo kara maoh [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Hentai, KYO KARA MAOH - Freeform, M/M, Seme, Uke, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namisaoi89/pseuds/namisaoi89
Summary: Wolfram Bielefeld, se le ha confesado a un chico que le gusta, a lo cual el lo rechazo. Rompiéndole el corazón, sin embargo, sus padres lo obligaron comprometerse con el chico que se le declaró ¿Que pasara ahora en adelante? ¿Su relación  seguirá  igual? o ¿ mucho más peor?o quizás   haya un romance entre ellos dos..
Relationships: Murata Ken/Shinou, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: kyo kara maoh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594672
Kudos: 4





	1. un chico encantador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologo
> 
> "Que tan difícil es amar a una persona sabiendo como es realmente. incluyendo sus defectos, pero esta persona no es quien se esperaba. el que solo tiene un interés y ese tener sexo con cualquiera. Y no le importa en absoluto los sentimientos de los demás, ni tampoco le importó que ese chico que se había declarado fuera humillado delante de todos y peor aún resultó ser que estaban comprometidos por ambas familias".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El desarrollo de la historia contendrá imágenes y un poco hentai pero la mayoria sera yaoi (chico x chico), sino es de su tipo de lectura, entonces haga el favor de retirarse.  
> Sin embargo, si te gusta este tipo de lectura pues que esperas, siéntate y a disfrutar mucho la imaginación.¡Comencemos!

_Era de mañana y la luz del sol se filtró por las grandes cortinas, alumbrando a las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación. De pronto, hubo un destello. Esto provocó que un joven se despertara de su gran profundo sueño, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Cómo vio que la luz era muy iluminosa, él rápidamente tomó las sábanas para cubrirse. Inmediatamente con una voz grave y amenazante se quejó por unos segundos:—¡Apaguen esa luz!—. Después de esto volvió a acurrucarse, para así reconciliar el sueño. Ya que anoche el muchachillo se fue a una reunión con sus amigos, por lo tanto se divirtió, tomando un par de copas de más, e incluso tuvo una aventura completa. Llegando a su casa en altas horas de la madrugada. Que más se podría decir del chico, andaba muy desvelado y crudo. Pasaron 15 minutos, cuando se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta. Tal vez fue la mucama que cumplía con su trabajo como era de costumbre. La mucama venía vestida con un delantal blanco, al igual que un lazo que se usa para amarrar de manera vistosa el cabello,y un vestido francés:mangas cortas y pomposas,una mini falda que llega hasta arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello es lacio, corto y ligeramente ondulado con un color azul celeste._

_Cómo nadie contestó, nuevamente tocó la puerta por educación.Pero nadie respondió así que ella cogió con su mano la cerradura para abrirla. Entró sigilosamente dirigiéndose a las cortinas, para abrirlas y alumbrar la habitación. Ahora la habitación se vio muy deslumbrante, se podría decir. Ella se acercó hacia el joven que dormía, aquel chico se llamó Yuuri Shibuya, tiene 17 años.Yuuri seguía dormido y además no reaccionó por las sábanas que lo cubrían todo su ser. La mucama se acercó aún más al joven Adonis, le trató de despertar tocando lo suavemente con su mano;susurrando le dulcemente al oído:—Mi señor, ya es hora de despertarse .....o llegará tarde al escuela. El guapo muchacho no prestó atención a lo que la sirvienta le dijo,por lo que refunfuñaba y le ordenó con voz hostil y fría:—Oye... me cierras esa ventana y déjame dormir, quieres. _La chica no accedió ante dicho mandato, si no que insistió otra vez ya que sólo obedece a los papás de Yuuri:—Lo siento....mi señor pero tengo órdenes de su madre, así que alistecé y baje a desayunar.—dijo con voz amable la mucama. Se acercó más para quitarle las sábanas, pero el joven tomó su mano y la jaló dulcemente. Cayéndose encima de aquel fornido hombre, de tez morena, cabello lacio y un poco alargado color negro oscuro, ojos grises cuya mirada es penetrante y seductora, con sólo mirarle te enamorarías perdidamente. La mucama tocó el torso con su mano, con lo cual estaba bien propocionado; ella se disculpó por su descuido y torpeza:—Lo siento mi señor, no era mi intensión...me levantaré en seguida.... Pero el ojigrís no se lo permitió,si no que cambiaron de posición, ella acostada en la cama y él encima de la chica. ____

____

_El arrogante aprovechó su tiempo para cortejarla y jugar un poco, la miró a los ojos fijamente. Ambas miradas se cruzaron uno del otro, Yuuri se acercó lentamente apegándose más hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha. Con una mano acarició su rostro dulcemente, y luego le robó un tierno beso, probando esos finos y delgados labios; la chica quedó muy desconcertada La chica tocó su torso desnudo_

____

_Entonces Yuuri aprovechó el momento de cortejarla, seducirla; La mira fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, ambas miradas se cruzan uno del otro. Poco a poco su cuerpo se pegaba más a la chica, notando ese busto en sus pectorales, sus piernas chocaban al muslo de su amo. Y con una mano le acaricio su suave cara de la mucama, ella se insegura a lo que podría pasar rompiendo ese lazo de "amo y mucama". No obstante la chica le respondió directamente a su presencia:_ -Por favor mi Señor Shibuya .. Deténgase no debería hacer esto, es inapropiado. Esta pasando la línea de un amo y un sirviente- _Eso fue lo que dijo la linda muchacha._

__

__

__

_El azabache se acercó un poco más llegando a los oídos de ella, después de susurró: con una voz suave y seductora-¿Por qué no? Eres una sirvienta su deber es complacerme_ -Le quitó sus gafas y la miró atentamente halagando la por su belleza escondida: - te ves muy hermosa sin lentes.

__

__

__

-No es cierto no soy hermosa- desvió la mirada no quiso escuchar más, pero seguí cortando. Sin perder la oportunidad hasta que se dejo enamorar de él, necesitarán que le robara un beso en sus labios delgados e incluso que le quitara algunas prendas. Dejándola completamente desnuda, la beso por el cuello dejando leves marcas de chupetones. Poco a poco comenzó a explorar más el cuerpo de la inocente muchacha, tocándole primero su busto.

__

__

__

-Ah mi señor .... hmmm .... Detén ...- no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir, porque en ese instante le comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones eso le hizo estremecer sintiendo ambos sentimientos placer y extrañeza. Para el moreno no era fácil ya que lo hacia todo el tiempo, después de haber encontrado uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la muchacha para así despertar el placer. Al principio específicamente dolor porque era su primera vez: -¡No mi señor ... Pare .. Me duele!

__

__

__

Pero el susurró en el oído de ella.-Relájate, que pronto te gustara esto ...- Su cabeza baja hacia su parte íntima lamiendo el clítoris sintiéndole más placer:

__

__

__

-Tranquila ... Ninguna parte de tu cuerpo está sucio dejame complacerte-dijo el ojionix, continuando a lo que estaba haciendo probando todo el coñito húmedo, como vio que ya era el momento de hacerlo. Se quitó su pantalón y se puso un condón luego se la metió con una estocada en su vagina, haciendo desangrar un poco. Sin embargo Yuuri le acarició su clítoris para que no sintiera dolor si no placer, después de que comenzó a moverse embistiéndola una y otra vez hasta sentir placer; la criada gritó en las cuatro paredes: -¡Si mi señor, se siente bien !! más, más! ¡Ahhhhhh! 

__

__

__

De pronto se escucha una canción "if you do do"

__

__

__

_Ese día el chico encantador se acostó con la mucama_

__

_**Sabes bien** teniendo sexo placentero, rápidamente _

__

_**Que mi orgullo es superior** la chica se vistió para que no notara nadie de lo que _

__

__ _**A este amor** sucedió hace unos momentos. Mientras que el _

__

_**Que tu inventaste y yo lo rompí.** azabache la miró cinicamente porque se salió con la suya _

__

_**Ningún chico como tú** como él quería; ya que su pasatiempo era nada_

__

_**Me atará.** más y nada menos que acostarse con cualquiera_

__

_**Solamente eres** que cayera en sus redes. Ya que el es un mujeriego_

__

_**Mi presa nada más** y no le interesa en absoluto estar atado a una persona._

__

_**Sabes que eres a mi adicto a este juego** Sin embargo ayer en la noche se fue a divertir a una_

__

_**Y que tu enamoramiento es un error ".** Fiesta con sus amigos, tomando licor y bailando e _

__

*** Fin de la primera estrofa.** incluso un revolcon. 

__

_Esa noche en el salón había mucha gente que asistía a la gran fiesta, algunas personas estaban afuera esperando a sus amigos o compañeros de clase. Adentro del mencionado lugar en el sofá estaba sentado un hombre con traje distinguido de color azul oscuro y sin corbata viéndose muy sofisticado rodeado por muchas mujeres_

__

__

__

__

_Sin embargo no estaba solo si no mi amigo Murata venía conmigo ya que también estaba invitado, pero como siempre termina el regañándome, como su fuera mi hermano mayor._

__

_**-**_ Shibuya no deberías tomar tanto ....- me quito la copa de vino - y además deja de hacer eso _ **-**_ dijo Murata reprochandome ante mis actos

__

Pero no le hice caso, al contrario seguí con la diversión y tomando, e incluso estar en medio de mujeres.

__

__

_**-**_ Ya llego por quien lloraba chiquitas _ **-eso fue lo que dije, sin importar a lo que mi amigo me dijo.**_

__

Mientras estaba con las chicas, llego un muchacho mirándome con una expresión fria y fija ..

__

__

__


	2. Elizabeth y Yuuri

Aquel muchacho se llamaba Wolfram Bielefeld, él es mi compañero de clase, Si como lo oyen, somos compañeros de clases nada más, ¿qué pensaban que él y yo somos novios? o ¿que estamos comprometidos? no me jodan con eso no somos nada, aunque él oye que ése tío yo le gusto. Aun si fuera así me comería un millón de conchas para creerlo, pero es obvio no tengo interés en hombres. Mi orientación sexual es pura, y solo tengo interés en mujeres, sin importar que poco pecho tienen o más, e incluso las nalgonas. Pero lo que no me gustan son las gordas no son de mi gusto, solo tolero a las chicas con gafas.  
En Fin, llego el joven rubio y me miró con esos ojos llenos de coraje, y de rabia no sabía el ¿Por qué esa actitud hacia un mí? solo sé que me miró de esa manera. Sin embargo, él no estaba invitado a la fiesta, pero la que sí fue Elizabeth, la prima de Wólfram.   
_-_ ¡Espérame _Wolfy! -dijo la_ chica mencionada.

Por unos segundos, ambos primos se pierden por la multitud de la gente invitada. Ella por un camino y él por el otro. Así que aproveché para saludarla cordialmente como todo un caballero, separándome de mi amigo y de las chicas.   
Me dirigí hacia la entrada del salón y la vi que estaba sola, con un tono de amabilidad y cortés la salud:

-Buenas noches Elizabeth tanto tiempo sin verte-mostrando el gesto de hipocresía y una sonrisa mía. Al oír mi voz de inmediato ella se percató de mi presencia:

\- Eres ....- hizo una pausa al hablar y luego se intentó.-¿Tú ... ere tú Yuuri Shibuya? -dijo la joven rubia de ojos violeta, mirándome con expresión de odio hacia a mí. 

-Ese es mi nombre querida- lo dije con un tono de burla.

Y por cierto ¿Vinisteis sola a la fiesta? - Le pregunté con un interés de molestarla, y pretendiente que no había visto a su pariente.   
—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —Replicó Elizabeth.   
Ella no quería mirarme a los ojos, lo noté en su gesto que hizo, desvío la mirada y buscaba a su primo. La curiosidad me picaba así que volví insistir: -Oh vamos Elizabeth ... no me digas que ¿haz traído a ese primo tuyo? o ¿quizás no? Si quieres te puedo ayudar ... Yo no muerdo.— le presumí.  
La ojivioleta se molestó un poco, tal vez hable de más eso pensé.Entonces ella se volteó mirándome directamente a los ojos, por unos instantes quedo petrificada ante mi mirada de seducción. Puse mi mano en su cintura por unos segundos, y yo la quise llevar hacia el jardín; cuando de pronto una misteriosa voz se oyó en mi oído, también una mano me tocó en mi hombro: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -aquel masculino misterioso. 

Al escucharlo me di cuenta de quién se sentiría era nada más y nada menos que ese muchacho que tanto me odia, si Wolfram Bielefeld. En ese momento el y yo nos quedamos con la vista fija, sin parpadear. La joven del pelo rubio tenía miedo a que se armara un escándalo en la fiesta, por lo tanto ella tenía para calmar la situación:

-No es nada-dijo la muchacha tomándole del brazo a su primo, pero dudo Bielfeld así que le respondió nuevamente: -¿Estas segura Elizabeth? ¿Que este patán no te hizo algo? - continuo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Si ... así que vamonos de aquí, olvidate de ese hombre que no vale para nada.- dijo Elizabeth, en ese instante lo jaloneo hacia ella en caminándose hacia los demás invitados.Aquel joven no supo que hacer más que seguirla: - Oye Elizabeth ... espera ... 

Yo me quedaré parado observando como se iban hacia la mera entrada del salón, noté en que me miraba de reojo y murmuraba en silencio ciertas palabras:

 **"Maldito seas Yuuri Shibuya, o jala que algún día, dios te castigue de tus malos actos y que aprendas de ello".** \-   
Poco después desvío su mirada para adelante, fijando sus ojos hacia los demás invitados, justo en ese momento narre lo que había pasado entre Elizabeth y yo hace dos largos años.   
"¿Quieren saber porque pensé eso de mí? Bien se los diré, pero no se lo digan a nadie:

Hace dos años yo tuve muchas novias, como dije anteriormente soy un mujeriego me encanta tener muchas mujeres, y por supuesto conquistar a las novias de mis compañeros. Adoro Ser Un Chico Malo

entonces en una tarde conocí a una linda chica que estaba en la biblioteca, y por supuesto estaba con un chico con ella, En ese tiempo yo no sabía que relación tenía, pensaba que eran novios o quizás son prometidos. Ya que en mi colegio hay muchos compromisos, una de las chicas con la anda conmigo si tenía compromiso, pero no me importó en absoluto. Solo andábamos por diversión y no tengo ningún problema con eso, después de todo solo me interesa tener sexo e incluso tampoco me remordió la conciencia si ella le fue infiel a su pareja. En fin,continuando con la historia de Elizabeth y mía. Me puse a investigar que relación tenía y descubrí que eran primos, así que de inmediato puse mi verdadero interés en ese chica callada y sería.

Ella s _iempre estaba en la biblioteca después de las clases como era de esperarse, Wólfram era en primero en salir luego ella. Por lo tanto, cada día iba al mencionado lugar y no era para estudiar sino para ligarme a Elizabeth para hacerla mi novia. Elizabeth era una persona humilde, educada y delicada, también un poco sensible a veces, agraciada. Pocas veces usaba maquillaje cuando lo necesitaba, sus ojos eran de color violeta, cabello largo y quebradizo y color dorado cual rayos del sol y tez pálida. Sin embargo ella se hizo la difícil al principio, pero en el fondo yo le gustaba. Le compraba todo tipo_ _de lujos para ganarle su corazón e incluso su confianza, le podemos decir cosas bonitas; como que la quería a ella más que a nadie más, y que la amaba, pero en realidad no. Poco a poco empezó a creerme hasta que cumplimos los 4 meses y finalmente ella_ _comenzó a creer en mi, y al mismo tiempo me ligaba a otras jóvencitas, me las ingeniaba muy bien para que no sospechaban ni una con las que andaba, que he estado siendo infiel. Como dije que me encanta tener sexo, con cualquier chica_ _que abriera sus piernas._  
 _Y por cierto, si solo pensáis que solo con jóvenescitas de mi misma edad o menores que yo, se equivocan si no_ _que_ _también a mujeres mayores, que son las que más disfrutó. Como mis maestras del colegio, y alguna que otra madre de mis compañeras me pide complacerlas._  
 _Han pasado ya 6 meses y no he tocado a Elizabeth, solo la he acariciado su piel,la he besado incluso la he dejado chupetes en su cuerpo, no me importa en donde se la marcaba; si en su cuello, o aun lado de su orejita. Sin embargo, una u otra mujer me pagaba con la misma moneda, ósea de que una "disque novias" me ponía el cuerno. Pero no me importaba en absoluto ni tampoco mostraba celos, de que una me haya echo echo infiel, al contrario me gustaba ya que algunas me enfada y quería a eliminarlas una por una._

_Como dice el dicho "borrón y cuenta nueva"._

Al cabo de unos 8 o 9 meses de relación, entre Elizabeth y yo iba más cerca, a veces Wolfram nos interrumpía; cada vez que quería hacerle el amor a Elizabeth, eso me encabronaba más. De que este me arruinara mis planes. _Hasta que unos días mis padres no se encontraban en la casa salieron una reunión de negocios, así que aproveché el momento para tener una intimidad con Elizabeth, y cumplí mi deseo de robarle su virginidad_.

Con ella le hice el amor como 15 veces y por supuesto use protección para no dejarla embarazada y tener obligación, en esa parte no soy tan estúpido.

_Como ya cumplí mi deseo en probar su carne, ahora quería deshacerme de ella. Le mentí quería a otra chica; más hermosa, y menos celosa. Entonces ella me abrazo fuertemente, y me rogó que no me fuera prometiéndome que cambiaría por mí._

_-Lo siento Elizabeth pero ya no quiero andar contigo,así que tu y yo hemos terminado._dije con voz fría, y sería._

_-Por favor._ -dijo con voz entre cortada y con lagrimas en sus ojos

Pero yo no le creí, ya que estaba harto de ella. Y yo fui para siempre de su lado llendome con otras chicas; una se llamaba Charlotte ponce de bollieri y la otra Sylvia van hoseen. Ya que ahora son mis nuevas víctimas ...


	3. Celos o Envidia.

Después de esto, aquel recuerdo había terminado volviendo al tiempo actual. Si en la fiesta de hoy, regrese nuevamente a mi lugar. Sentandome en el sillón con mi amigo y las chicas, me comporte como un hipócrita, charlando en un debate que hablaban mientras que estaban ausentes.

Las chicas me preguntaron por qué había tardado: -Lo siento es que vi a un amigo, que no había visto tanto tiempo.-dije descaradamente a mi mentira. Murata no me creyó, notó inmediatamente a quién quería ver. Fijándose discretamente a Elizabeth y Wolfram.

 _**"Con que saludarla eh .. a mi no me engañas querías ver lo él y molestar a Elizabeth cuando aprenderás Shibuya"** _ _\- resolvió mi amigo._

**_Aquí narra El_ _izabeth._ **

_Esa noche me la pase sentada en un sillón alejada de ese maldito mujeriego. No preste atención durante toda la noche, pero no mucho tiempo le vi de reojo a él. Caído por muchas mujeres, y coqueteando le una por una, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a romperse más y es lógico aun no ha sanado, sigo dañada por sus grandes mentiras. De que me dijo que me amaba, pero en realidad solo jugó conmigo; todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer._

**_Esto fue cuando Yuuri y Elizabeth ya son novios oficialmente._ **

Han pasado ya dos largos años desde que Yuuri y yo salimos, e incluso me entregue en cuerpo y alma. Lo amé demasiado, que creí en él e incluso me propuso cambiarlo a pesar de los murmullos que decían de el: "

_**Todos quieren que me aleje de él**_

_**Que es de lo peor** _ _**Y no me quiere bien** _

_**Dicen que me envuelve el cerebro**_

_**Con el fin de enredarse en mi cuerpo** _

_**Debo confesar Que Cuando El me besa**_

_**El mundo da vueltas Dentro De Mi Cabeza,** _

_**Cierro los ojos y siento su aliento,** _

_**Mi sangre quema any pensamiento** _

_**Y le creo, le creo, le creo**_  
  
_**Le creo cuando dice te quiero**_

_**Le creo que su amor será eterno** _

_**Le creo que es el hombre mas bueno** _

_**Le creo que la luna es de queso** _

_**Y si el me diera otro beso** _

_**Que más da si me miente, yo le creo** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados iré tras de él** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados yo confío en él** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados iré tras de él** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados yo confío en él** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer** _ _**Le voy a creer** _

_**Ellos dicen que yo no puedo ver**_

_**Que el amor me ciega** _ _**Cuando estoy con él** _

_**No me fijo que no tiene dinero**_

_**Dicen que él es malo y que yo soy su juego** _

_**Debo confesar que cuando él me besa**_

_**El mundo da vueltas dentro de mi cabeza,** _

_**Cierro los ojos y siento su aliento,** _

_**Mi sangre quema cualquier pensamiento,** _

_**Y le creo, le creo, le creo** _

_**Le creo cuando dice te quiero**_

_**Le creo que su amor será eterno** _

_**Le creo que es el hombre más bueno** _

_**Le creo que la luna es de queso** _

_**Y si él me diera otro beso** _

_**Que mas da si me miente, yo le creo**_  
  
_**Con los ojos cerrados iré tras de él**_

_**Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados yo confío en él** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados e tras de él** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amaré** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados yo confío en él** _

_**Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer** _

_**Le voy a creer** _ _**Con los ojos cerrados** _ _**Con los ojos cerrados** _

Tal como la canción lo había dicho, me había hechizado por su profundo amor pero nunca pensé que ese día iba a empezar mi infierno con él. Era un viernes si más lo recuerdo estaba sentado en la cafetería comiendo un rico refrigerio, cuando de pronto salido de la nada una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes reclamando lo que era suyo.

 _-¡Ahí te quería agarrar ... Tu maldita zorra! - Agarro una lata de Soda que tenía en la mesa y yo la echo a mi rostro, quería limpiarme_ _rápidamente para saber quién era la muchacha que hizo eso. los que mis ojos vieron era nada más y nada menos que mi compañera de clases. Ella me miró con ojos de enojo y me reprochó: -¡No quiero que estés de resbalosa con mi novio! ¡Te quedo bastante claro eh .. perra! Yuuri es mío !! Aléjate de él !._

_No lo podría creer, a lo que mi compañera me había dicho "¿Cómo que Yuuri es tuyo?" me quedé muy desconcertada, no sabía que hacer me quedaría muy confundida. Como era posible de que el me engañara con otra, si todo el tiempo se pasaba conmigo y muy pocas veces se iba con sus amigos, todas mis ilusiones se vinieron por debajo del agua. Me comporté muy diferente a lo habitual, y eso le molestó._

_-¿Que te pasa Elizabeth? ¿Por que me miras así? -Cuestionó Yuuri._

_Era imposible de que el me engañara, le miré a los ojos directamente. Pero esa mirada tan tierna y sensual me cegaba cada vez más, que caí como una_ _estúpida, tal como lo oyen una estúpida enamorada que trataba de atraparlo a él. Y nunca reconocí mi grande error de confiar tanto y peor aun, nunca me di cuenta de lo que realmente fue él una persona; ruin, miserable, cretino, hipócrita, frío y un egoísta. Mi amor por Yuuri me cegó completamente y todos mis amigos tenía razón hasta Wolfram, bien me lo decía._

_-Elizabeth no te juntes con ese hombre- dijo mi primo._

_Que tonta no, ese día Yuuri me dejo destrozada perdiendo la confianza de las personas. Incluso fingí que termine con Yuuri, más no le dije la verdad que él me termino a mi._ A nadie se lo he dicho la verdad de lo que sucedió realmente, ni siquiera a mi primo Wólfram, por más confianza le tenga no pude.Por miedo a que se arme un escándalo y que Wolfram le de una paliza a ese bastardo. Conociéndolo es capaz de hacerlo. Por eso nunca se lo he dicho. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos fueron cambiando ya no sabía si todavía lo sigo queriendo o quizás aun más peor cavando mi propia tumba de tener tanto rencor en mi corazón. Por eso cuando lo miró a él siento que caigo de nuevo, pero también un odio que siento por él. 

_**Fin del relato de Elizabeth Bielfeld.** _

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._ **

Pasaron segundos, quizás un par de horas. La multitud de las personas que asistieron a la fiesta empezaron a bailar con las rolas que ponían, sin importar el genero, época o cualquier lenguaje de la canción bailaban tranquilamente. Eso eran algunos, otros conversaban cualquier debate que se presentaba en aquel grupillo, otros se fueron a comer bocadillos que estaba en la gran mesa de el mero enfrente. Yo seguía platicando con las bellas damiselas y conquistándolas una por una a ver quien caía para esta noche, cambiándome de lugar a otro, pero no perdía de vista a Wolfram. Lo miraba de reojo a él, sobre su forma de comportarse con las chicas. Era muy caballeroso con las mujeres, el no era muy especifico. A todas las trataba por igual.

-Buenas noches- hace una reverencia y luego la deja pasar a la chica- si gustas puedes llevarte mi bebida por favor- dijo Wolfram, ofreciéndole a la chica su bebida. Con un gesto de amabilidad y cortesía le corresponde su ofrecimiento.-Muchísimas gracias Sir Bielfeld.

-No hay de que.

Después de esa acción, mi estomago se me revolvió. Pensando como era posible esas pequeños cortejos, pudiese conquistar el corazón a una chica, ni que fuera la gran cosa. En ese momento todas las chicas prestaba más atención a él, que a cualquier hombre, ya sea por su linda amabilidad, o quizás por su linda cara. Parece como un ángel y eso me hizo molestar un poco. Pero quise ignorarlo desvié la mirada, mirando a lo que me gusta mirar. El cuerpo atractivo de una mujer, este extraño sentimiento aumentaba más. Incluso aún cuando quiso traerle un vaso con agua y unos bocadillos a su maravillosa prima, también notaba como ella me miraba directamente hacía a mí, pero no me importo en absoluto. Si no a Wolfram, es a él quien me hacia enojar más. Y de la misma manera ese chico rubio de ojos verde esmeralda que estoy hablando me ignoro por completo, en ese momento exprese en mi rostro lo enfadado que estaba. 

"Ese maldito como se atrevió ignorarme" pensé.

Pero me calme mi enojo por un rato, más no contaba a lo que estaba a punto de venir. De pronto una melodía se escucho en medio del salón y la chica se ofreció a bailar con él. Y con nadie más, incluso con los que había saludado; el caballero se levantó de su asiento y le tomo su mano:-Me permites esta pieza madam.- le hizo una reverencia y unos instantes empezaron a bailar un vals romántico. Todos los invitados vieron con asombro como bailaban, parecía como si fueran un príncipe y una princesa.

-Mirad que bonito bailan- dijo un invitado.

Oí los halagos que recibía ese chico, que ahora si andaba más encabronado que nunca. 

_\- ¿Quién se creé este?_ _-dije molestó como tener un extraño sentimiento, no sabía si era celos o envidia de él fuera del centro de atención, el lugar que yo. Y no solo eso, si no que el hizo bailar a una chica._

_\- ¿Por qué esa chica esta bailando con él? -murmuré en silencio, mirándolo como lucia, esa camisa color blanca, pantalón negro, y un chaleco beige, e incluso esa mirada que me hizo engatusar, su incomparable ojos esmeralda._

  
Era lo contrario de mí; soy arrogante, déspota, engreído, cruel, ruin,y un mentiroso, pero en cambio él: Amable, lindo, caballeroso con las chicas, e incluso no se si sea cierto, pero sé que es muy sincero. Y no se porque quiero destruir todo de él. Por lo tanto, me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia él y la chica para interrumpir su pieza de baile.

-Me permite esta pieza_dije con cortesía, pero la chica no aceptó mi invitación: -Lo siento, pero hoy quiero bailar con él-dijo la chica. En ese momento me sentí frustrado y con coraje de que ella no quería bailar conmigo, si no con el niño bonito y peor aún me humilló delante de todos. Wolfram hablo con amabilidad y con buenos modales:-Bueno si la chica no quiere bailar con usted, entonces acceda me el paso de bailar con ella.- le volvió a tomar la mano de ella, casi a punto de volverse a bailar. De pronto, perdí el control de mi mismo, moviéndome de mi propio impulso. Le jale de la mano, y me atraje hacía a mí:- lo siento pero creo que esta vez bailare con él y no contigo.

_La muchacha quedo impactada de lo que había sucedido y no solo eso, todo el mundo. A las personas que estaban ausentes se les hizo extraño que yo bailara con un hombre, también él quedo muy asombrado a lo que acaba de suceder. Bielfeld y yo bailábamos con el ritmo de la música sin importa las críticas de las personas. El no estaba muy contento que digamos si no que me miró con ojos de enojado,_

_-¿Qué pretendes conmigo? Al invitarme al bailar contigo, si a ti te interesa las chicas, o es que acaso querías que no bailara con ella-interrogo Wolfram, haciéndome varias preguntas._

  
_O es que esta señorita es tu novia._

_-No es mi novia, solo que no quiero que estés con ella, ni con las demás mujeres de esta fiesta, todas son mías-lo dije como si fueran de mi propiedad._

_-Pues lo siento, pero no te creo que todas quieran bailar contigo-dijo en voz incrédula._

_-Me estas diciendo que una de ellas quieren bailar contigo- le volví a contestar._

_-Si exactamente, ellas son libres de elegir con quieren bailar, no eres tú su dueño- dijo Wolfram recalcando mi poseción con las chicas a parte continuaba_ _bailando con él, Hasta que la prima nos vio y se molestó._

_"Que ... ahora esta bailando con mi primo Wólfram, ¿Que es lo que quiere hacer con él?". Cuestiono Elizabeth su pregunta en su pensamiento._

_se acercó hacia ambos y quiso separarnos, pero yo tomé su mano, y salimos corriendo._

_Dejando la multitud con intriga._

_-¿Qué apsa aquí? Acaso Yuuri siente interés en ese chico hermoso-murmuró uno._

_-No lo sé, pero desde qué qué llevarán bien? Si ambos son distanciados._

_Mientras tanto ..._

_Wolfram y yo nos dirigimos a una habitación que estaba distanciado del salón._

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque me trajiste hasta aquí? En un lugar oscuro._

**_Pov. Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

_Eso fue lo que fue pregunté, pero no me contesto al contrario, me empujó contra la pared, recargando todo mi cuerpo._

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Porque no me sueltas! ¡Déjame salir no quiero estar contigo! ¡No me gustas en absoluto! Yo no soy como las otras chicas!_


	4. Eres otro más

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Insensato! No quiero estar aquí contigo._

_\- ¿Por qué te haces del rogar? Wólfram Bielefeld_ , sé qué te gusta, notó tu actitud cuando salías con Elizabeth.

 _-¡Tú no me gustas en absoluto!_ No estoy interesado en los hombres y más en un hombre como tú, eres una mujeriego.

_-Eso es lo que tu dices-dijo Yuuri acercándose más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo todo su ser._

_-Tu no me gustas._

_Pero de pronto el acerco su entrepierna en la mía rozando mi miembro, y aparte Yuuri se acerco hacia mi cuello. Oliendo mi perfume de orquídeas._

_-Hueles muy bien, tienes un buen gusto por el perfume, pero sabes, con solo mirarte directamente a los ojos, debo admitir que eres un chico muy hermoso._

_-Cállate, solo quieres burlarte de mí. Y ya Quítate._

_-No lo hare, estando así, y tu aroma hace que provoques._

_Acerco sus labios en mi cuello, rozándolo por primera vez en mi vida, fui tocado por un hombre._

_-Yuu..u..ri_

_El no se detuvo movió sus labios dándome un beso por mi cuello,_

_como era un chico virgen no tenía experiencia en esto, mi cuerpo se tenía extraño._

_Di un leve gemido, dejando salir por mi boca, al parecer Yuuri le gusto esto._

_"Parece que este chico es virgen, creo que voy a jugar un poco con él"_

_Este hombre no se detuvo al contrario comenzó a desvertirme acariciando mi cuerpo. Por lo tanto, seguía sintiéndome cada vez más extraño, ya avergonzado._

_-No me toques, soy un hombre._

_-Y eso que-dijo Yuuri mirándome mi cuerpo se mi desnudo, el chaleco que me tenía lo quito, y yo dejo mi camisa, desabrochándome uno por uno de mis botones, mostrando mi cuerpo, ante los ojos de aquel hombre._

_A él no le importo si fuera hombre, pero yo me comprometo muy sucio, ya que no estaba enamorado de nadie, solo estaba muy enfocado en mis cosas, estudio y obligación. Por eso, yo no quería venirme a esta fiesta, por qué no soy un chico normal, que le gusta tener interés en las mujeres, ver porno, ir a fiestas o antros, más bien yo, era un chico tranquilo que me gusta estudiar y dibujar pintura. Pero este chico, se atravesó en mi camino. Yo no quiero que el me toque, a mi no me interesa en los hombres._

_-¡Suéltame Shibuya! Yo no quiero esto .. Tengo miedo._

_-Por que me dices así, si hace poco me dijistes por mi nombre, Yuuri._

_-_ Por fabor, deténgase.

_Pero no lo hice, me bajo el cierre, y dejo sacar mi miembro, se notaba que estaba en erección, el no le dio repugnación al tocarme, sin mi permiso. Al contrario_ quería más, el me lo jalo y me masturbo, sintiendo una extraña sensación, Casi a punto de salir un extraño líquido en mi pene.

 _-_ Algo esta saliendo _-dije derramando lagrimas._

_-Dejalo Salir, quieres .._

_-Por fabor Yuuri no sigas más, me duele, ¿Que me estas haciendo? no quiero...._

_-Relajate ..._

Ya no pude más, deje salir mi semen, mi primera vez que eyaculo y por un hombre, entonces el se burló de mi diciendome esto:

_-¡Y bien te gusto esto!_

_De pronto me enfade por ese comentario, y le di una cachetada._

_-Como te atreves a preguntarme esto, eres un puerco, y un lascivo ..¡no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más! ¡Te odio! .._

_Salí corriendo de aquella habitación recogiendo mis pertenencias, dejando a Yuuri solo, mientras que lloraba por ese mal momento, me entró muy sucio._

_"¡Maldito yeguas Yuuri Shibuya!"_

_Me dirigí hacia el baño, para limpiarme todo mi cuerpo que fue manchado por un hombre, entre allí y cerré la puerta poniéndole seguro para que nadie más entrara, puse las palmas sobre el lavabo y luego me mire al espejo, mirándome por completo que fui manoseado por él._

_-_ Ahora yo, estoy completo sucio ... por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí.

En mi cuello había un chupete, y no solo eso mi pantalón estaba mojado por ese liquido que me dejo sacar de mi pene. Me arrincone y me agache abrazando mis piernas, con el cierre abajo, el chaleco tirado en el piso. Mientras que yo lloraba amargamente.

_\- ¡Te odio!_

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya_ **

Después de huyo de mí, yo me reía de su ridículo que puso y sobre todo de que el es virgen.

 _-_ Yo no lo puedo creer, en verdad ese chico fuera virgen, sé complicado tan sucio que se fue corriendo, aunque debo admitir que su aroma de su perfume me gusta y sobre sus gemidos me hicieron ponerme muy cachondo misma que lo tengo muy duro, No esta nada mal para ser un principiante en esto, Sin embargo, creo que podre jugar un poco con él seras otro más ... 


	5. La advertencia de Elizabeth.

Después de lo que hice con Wolfram, me sentí tan orgulloso; se podría decir uno más para jugar, excepto para él.  
Mientras tanto en el salón..... Todos estaban bailando, mis compañeros de clase, las amigas de Wolfram y también mi amigo. ¿Se preguntaran quien es? no el es Murata, un joven muy Sabio y también maduro, tiene la tez clara, ojos oxidados, se dice así porque sin medio gris y negros. En fin, el estaba bailando y Elizabeth esperaba paciente mente a su primo. Después de todo me lo llevé a aquella habitación. Me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo en estos momentos?- dije sinicamente.

Pov. Wolfram Bielefeld.  
En un cuarto oscuro, frío y estrecho, me estaba ocultando para no ser visto por nadie. Me sentía tan humillado y decepcionado de mi mismo, por no poner un alto, a este tipo. Mi camisa estaba desabrochada, al igual que mi pantalón que estaba un poco mojada, por haberme hecho venirme en mi ropa.  
-¡Maldito seas!-lo mal dije, con todas mis fuerzas.  
Sin darme cuenta, aquel hombre me hizo un chupeton en la parte baja de mi cuello. Era tan marcado que era casi imposible, ser invisible. Lloraba tan amargamente que no pude ocultar mi llanto.  
En cuanto a ese mujeriego, se dirigió hacia el salón.  
Pov Yuuri Shibuya.  
Me dirigí hacia el mencionado lugar, no sin antes de reflexionar de lo que hice y también haciendo unos lindos recuerdos con el.   
" Lo besé, y le hice gemir, también lo toque, ese chico.... es demasiado lindo, para mí".  
Mis pensamientos estaba envueltos de aquel suceso, que pasó hace 20 minutos. Lo rudo que hizo pasar, hasta lo dócil.  
Sin darme cuenta, una expresión de mi rostro mostró, un leve rubor en mis mejillas se apreciaba y unos ojos de lujuria e interés se veía. Repetía sin razón su nombre.  
" Wolfram.... Wolfram...".  
Parece que en esos momentos me quedé hinoptizado por él. Me fascinó ver esos ojos esmeralda retadores, su ondulado cabello dorado, parecía que lo tenía medio quebrado ( se dice así por medio lacio y medio chino el cabello).  
" ¡No te atrevas a tocarme insensato!".  
Su suave voz. Sin embargo, también me di cuenta que si no se hubiera escapado, de seguro me lo hubiera echado, como a todas las demás. Después de todo soy un completo pervertido.  
"Wolfram... tus suaves labios".  
Seguía pensando en él. Cuando de pronto, alguien se apareció enfrente de mí, me miraba con una expresión furiosa y lleno de cólera.  
-¡Yuuri Shibuya!- Exclamó la chica, con un subido de tono.  
Escuche su voz, inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que la prima de Wolfram.  
-¿Que es lo que quieres Elizabeth?- le pregunté, haciendome el inocente.  
-Evidente, ¿Quiero saber dónde está Wolfram?  
-Ah te refieres a tu primo.  
\- Si dime ¿Donde esta?  
-Yo que voy a saber , no soy niñera de el.  
-No te hagas el tonto, se lo que estás pensando, te conozco perfectamente.  
-Si claro- la ignoré por su comentario. No tenía ganas de verla y mucho menos de hablarle. La chica se molestó mucho, así que tomó del hombro.  
-¡Oye no me ignores!  
-¡Suelta me! -se lo recalque-porque no, tu y yo no somos nada; o es que acaso todavía sigues enamorada de mí Elizabeth.  
Ella quedó como encantada, teniendo ese leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero al recordar esos malos recuerdos de que jugó con sus sentimientos, hizo que se negara ante dicho comentario. -Claro que no, que sigo enamorada de tí ¡Estás loco! ¡Porque amarte, si he visto lo poco hombre que eres!¡Un mujeriego de lo peor! Y te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de uno.  
Al oír las palabras de Elizabeth, me sentí tan alagado que me burle de ella.  
-Gracias, por decírmelo. Me siento tan alagado, Sin embargo .... -hice una pausa-asi te enamoraste de mí, y ya no se puede arreglar, incluso tu primo te advertía de que no te juntaras conmigo. Y mira lo que hicistes, por tu amor caíste en mi juego. Por lo tanto no te quejes, tú tuviste la culpa.  
Lo dije, como si fuera un canalla y un miserable, que no le importaba de que le hería sus sentimientos.  
En realidad no fue para mí.  
-Ahhh... no me digas que vas a llorar-me burlé de ella y la humille. Pero Elizabeth me contestó bruscamente.

-¡Claro que no!¡Dejame decirte , una cosa! Algún día tu te vas enamorar.  
De pronto yo la interrumpi:  
-Yo enamorarme ...- comencé a reírme.- ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír por favor  
-¡Claro que sí!-replicó.  
-Eso es imposible, yo jamás voy amar a una persona y eso no pasará.  
Nuevamente me recalcó el hecho:  
-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero la verdad no es así. Todo puede suceder; y entonces tu cambiarás, de eso estoy segura.  
-Gracias por tus bonitas palabras, pero yo no necesito de tu consejo- me di la vuelta para ignorarla, y me en caminé hacia la puerta que estaba de frente de mí, cogí la perilla a punto de abrirla, fue cuando yo le hice una pequeña broma:-por cierto dejame decirte que ese chico, o mejor dicho tu primo será el próximo en que juegue con sus sentimientos.  
Elizabeth, se preocupó por su pariente familiar, pues no quiere que sufra lo mismo que ella.  
-¡No lo hagas! ¡No quiero que también pasé lo mismo que yo!- pero luego reacciona y y se da cuenta que esto sería asqueroso (hombre x hombre).  
Así que le alza la voz y le contesta:  
-¡Pero dudo mucho que lo intentes con wolfram es... un hombre!  
-Lo se, y a mí lo que me gustan es que son personas tercas y difíciles de enamorar.  
-Pero con Wolfram no lo lograrás tu objetivo-dijo Elizabeth.  
-Eso es lo que tú crees, recuérdalo soy un rompe corazones todos se enamoran de mí y estoy seguro,de que tu primo si lo hará-dije muy confiado.  
El ambiente volvió a cambiar a otro, ese era de retador o sea, Elizabeth dice que no puede enamorar a Wolfram, por qué es un hombre sería inapropiado para la sociedad. Otra es que él no es un chico fácil, el es un tsundere.  
-Crees que no puedo....hmmm- volví añadir.  
Se molestó aún más la chica.  
-¡No te atrevas imbécil!   
**_Continuará_**........


	6. La advertencia de Murata.

-¡No te atrevas imbécil!  
\- me amenazó con una mirada furiosa, protegiendo a su primo.  
Pero me acerqué hacia ella y la tumbé contra el suelo:  
-Ja, ja ja  
-¿Que te pasa?¿porque me tumbaste cretino?-indago la chica.  
-Porque eres una ingenua Elizabeth.  
Ella no comprendía a que se refería, pero yo sí:  
-A ¿que te refieres?  
-De que todo lo que te dije fue una broma.Tu crees que lo haría.  
-¡¡Tú...tú cómo te atreviste a burlarte de mi!!  
De pronto, empecé a reírme por la expresión de Elizabeth- ja, ja , ja, mirad la cara que haz puesto.  
La chica rubia cambio su mirada de enfado al de ira.  
-Que...¿ahora ya te enojaste? no aguantas ni una pequeña broma,déjame decirte que no tengo un interés en los hombres.  
Eso decía en aquel entonces, antes de enamorarme de verdad de Wolfram.  
Como decía en ese tiempo solo tenía un interés y ese era tener sexo con cualquier mujer.  
Pero cuando conocí, todo cambio; mi mundo, mi hábito, pero eso es otra historia  
-Muy gracioso- dijo la chica muy enojada.  
-Si eso, es todo lo que querías decirme con su permiso, ve a verle a tu primo si quieres.Por cierto el salió por ahí - lo señale con mi dedo la dirección opuesta a donde iba -más no se ¿donde se echó a correr?-.  
Ella se salió en busca de su primo. Mientras que yo, me dirigí de nuevo al salón. No me importó en absoluto de lo que pasara entre ellos dos, si le dijera la verdad oh no.  
Las chicas me miraron muy extasiadas, era todo un galán:  
-Miren es ¡Yuri Shibuya kyaaa😗!   
Murata se percató de mi presencia, y también de mis mañas".

" No se que traes entre manos Yuri Shibuya, pero más te vale que no le pongas un dedo encima a ese chico, porque te va pesar".Eso lo que pensó el muchacho de los lentes.  
Sin saber que quiso decir con ello, o mejor dicho yo no comprendía.  
Más Sin embargo, era como una advertencia para mí; y era que ya sabia que Wolfram era el elegido para estar conmigo.  
De idiota no se me quitó, yo creía que mi mejor amigo estaba interesado en Wolfram.  
Me senté por un rato y unas buenas chicas se me acercaron a mí, una se dejó que le acariciara su trasero, mientras que la otra se me insinuó. Murata no parto la vista, se paro de su asiento y se dirigió hacia a mi, con una expresión fría, y seria.

En cuanto a mí estaba con unas preciosidades, una de ellas tenía 18 años: tez clara, ojos claros y cabello castaño. Y la otra tenia 19 años: tez morena, ojos oscuros y cabello azavache. Ambas estaban con sintiéndome   
" bendito entre las mujeres " Me sentía tan afortunado.😈  
Justo en ese momento, mi mejor amigo se para enfrente de mi y dice:  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo Yuuri Shibuya?

-Claro-afirme, me levanté del sofá, pero una de ellas me tomó de la mano:  
-Ah ... no te vayas, nos estamos divirtiendonos- dijo la mayor, ya que estaba muy exitada, fue a ella la que toqué su trasero.Entonces yo le respondí con un coqueteó -Tranquilas nenas, en un momento regreso.  
Murata y yo nos dirigimos hacia la terraza.  
En ese lugar no había nadie,así que fue bueno para hablar.  
-Bueno¿De que quieres hablar?- le pregunté y me recargue en una mesa, que estaba a un lado del la piscina y el azador.

Él, me miró con unos ojos fríos y serios como mencioné antes,pero también con curiosidad.  
-Dime Yuuri¿Que hicieron allá adentro?  
Me intrigó su pregunta, así que quise cambiar de tema.  
-No se de que estas hablando.  
-No te hagas el tonto, te vi claramente, como te dirigías hacia él y te ponias muy enojado. Como si estuvieras ¿Celoso?  
-Yo celoso, por favor.Que cosas dices.  
-Si no es así que diablos ¿te propones hacer con él?  
-Yo nada - me hice el inocente y tonto.  
Mi amigo se expresó haciendo un guiño y cruzando sus brazos.  
-Si aja ....Yuuri, ¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota, o que? Te conozco perfectamente, se lo que eres capaz de hacer.  
En esa parte, mi paciencia con Murata esta llevando a mi límite, me estaba enfadando; Sobre todo de que me aconseja inútilmente, ya que nunca le hago caso. Siempre hago lo que quiero.Así que lo rete y le subí de tono.  
-A si ¿como que?- me hice el sordo.  
-Como ¿estas pensando conquistar a Wolfram, no es así? Y hacerle lo mismo como su prima Elizabeth.  
\- ¡¿Y así fuera que?!-le repliqué.  
Murata no se dejó ante mis impulsos ,al contrario también me contradijo:  
-Te lo advierto Yuuri, si haces eso tu terminaras enamorandote de él.

Me hizo enojar más con esas mismas palabras.  
-Otra vez con eso, lo dijo Elizabeth hace unos momentos y ahora tu, ya estoy cansado de oírlo. Lo dicen como si adivinaran mi futuro.- se lo recalque, volvió hablar Murata.  
-Yo solo lo decía....- hizo una pausa para hablar y luego añadió -He visto que demuestras más interés en él, que cualquier otro.

Si no me crees, entonces dime ¿porque te enfadabas al ver que ese joven bailaba con una chica? Tu mismo me lo haz dicho, que no te importa que te ponga el cuerno, tu solo te importa tener sexo con cualquiera.  
-Si, pero... -dudé en ese momento y desvié la mirada.  
-Yuuri, date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Wolfram no es fácil de enamorar, el es demasiado tímido, como para atreverse a pedirle a una chica que bailará con él.  
No sé cómo me atreví a hacerle una pregunta a Murata, pues porque me dió curiosidad más sobre ese chico-¿Co-como lo sabés?-tartamudee.

Mi amigo ya se está dando cuenta de que me esta llamando la atención ese joven.  
-Yuuri, parece ser de que te está gustando Wolfram. Solo mírate la cara qué has puesto.  
-Bah, solo dices tonterías. A mí no me gusta Wolfram, él es un hombre- me negué-Además con un hombre sería asqueroso.  
-Para tí, pero hoy en día está permitido eso.  
-Mas bien para tí- le contradije.

-¿Que tiene de malo? no hay reglas para el amor  
-Dos hombres que horror-cambie de expresión de reputnación.  
-Como digas, pero te lo advierto no quiero que juegues con él, porque si dices que no te gusta los hombres, entonces no lo hagas.  
Al oír lo mismo, yo me enfadé y exclamé , llegando a mis impulsos violentos:  
-¡ Sabes qué...No necesito de tus consejos, por qué terminamos de una vez por todas!  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-¡Lo que oiste, nuestra amistad se terminó!  
El joven de los lentes no entendió de lo que quise decir,por lo tanto se quedó con la duda:

-¿Se terminó?-Volvio a preguntar.  
Poco minutos después discutimos el y yo, llegando al rompimiento de una amistad.  
-Si así es, ya me cansé de que me digas siempre lo mismo, de lo que no debo hacer . Mira ya estoy grandecito, no necesito de tus tontos consejos así que ¡adiós y haz lo que quieras Murata!  
Murata no se quedó atrás también me levantó la voz y más por no valorarlo como amigo era digamos amistad tóxica. Siempre pensaba en mí que en los demás, así es como lo perdí.Aunque fue laúnica y primera vez que habíamos peleado.  
-Bien haz lo que quieras Yuuri Shibuya no me importa si mi presentimiento

tenga razón de que te enamorarás personalmente de ese muchacho; y hay de ti.Cuando me pidas de mi ayuda ¡porqué yo no te ayudaré, me oíste!  
Tal como lo dijo, si me enamoré perdidamente de Wolfram, y la verdad fui un estúpido en ese entonces.  
Me dejé llevar por mi hábito, mi mejor amigo se salió de la fiesta, regresando a su casa ya no quiso estar ahí. Mientras que yo me dirigí hacia el salón para estar con las bellas chicas.  
_**Continuará.....**_


	7. Se rompe una promesa

Ha pasado ya una hora, y no he sabido nada de él y su prima, ni tampoco de Murata.Al contrario yo seguí bailando.

 ** _POV._** ** _WOLFRAM_** ** _BIELEFEL_**.

Me la pasé una hora encerrado en ese cuarto. Paré de llorar, limpiandome mis ojos con mi ropa que traía puesta, a pesar de lo mal acomodada que estaba. Inmediatamente me levanté del contra suelo, me sacudí mi pantalón, noté que mi ropa estaba desabrochada.Y no solo eso , si no que también con mi cabello. Lo tenía desalineado con los pelos de punta. Me lo acomodé como pude, ya que en estos momentos no tenia ningún tipo de cepillo. Después la ropa, abrochandome los botones de mi camisa y luego me subí el cierre de mi pantalón.   
Cogí unos clines, que estaban a un lado del tocador; pues quería eliminar la evidencia de su acto.  
-¡Que asco!- me quejé por el repudió que sentía, y más lo que hizo con mi cuerpo.  
Quise olvidar todo, pero su acción no me dejó, al contrario tenía muchas dudas.  
"¿Porque lo hizo?".  
Esa era mi pregunta ¿cual fue la razón para hacerlo?¿Humillarme o era por celos? Muchas ideas se me venía por mi mente. Misma que no me di cuenta que ya me había cambiado.  
Me dirigí hacia la puerta, cogí la perilla y la giré para el otro lado. Salí inmediatamente de aquel cuarto, no sin antes de añadir esto:  
-Tengo que encontrar a mi prima y salir de aquí, no creo que pueda soportar este sentimiento; y mucho menos de verlo.  
Si lo veo de nuevo haría un gran escándalo, y eso es lo que no quiero-.Me conocía a mí mismo y sé que llegaría a la violencia.  
Mientras que me encaminaba al salón, alguien me llamó por mi nombre:  
-¡Wolfram!¡Wolfram!  
No sabía quién era, tan solo oía aquella misteriosa voz.

-¿Quien será el, que me esta llamando?-cuestione, miré por ambos lados, izquierda,derecha,enfrente y atrás , pero no vi a nadie, justo en ese momento se me vino algo en la mente.  
"¿Será que fue mi imaginación?" Eso fue lo que pensé. Sin embargo la volví escuchar.  
-¡Wolfram!¡Wolfram!-cada vez sé oía más cerca.No sabia de donde provenía, pero también se oyó unos pasos,tenía un sonido como de unos tacónes, me di la vuelta y vi; una silueta de mujer, no sabía que hacer, cuando de pronto oí nuevamente aquella voz, pero esta vez resultó bastante familiar.  
Era nada más ni nada menos que mi prima Elizabeth, ella también me estába buscando naturalmente.  
-¿En donde haz estado Wolfram? Te busqué por todas partes- dijo con voz seria y preocupante, e incluso me reprendió. Cambié la expresión de mi rostro.  
-Lo siento tanto Elizabeth, por haberte preocupado- dije con voz temblorosa.  
Me sentía como un niño regañado.  
La ojiverde me miró los ojos, y notaba que no estaba bien.Al contrario aumentó más la preocupación:  
-¿Estás bien?- me cuestionó de nuevo, y yo le contesté su pregunta   
-Si estoy bien- le mentí, no quería que se preocupara por mí.Mucho menos de que enterara de lo que pasó hoy, aquí en este lugar.  
Pero ella dudó ante mi respuesta, por lo que volvió a insistir:-¿Lo dices en serio?-se acercó hacia mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, también quería saber qué fue lo que me dijo.-¿Él habló mal sobre mí?-Pregunto.   
Para mi era obvió, de que tuvo miedo aque me dijera algo sobre la verdad que hubo entre ellos dos. Sin embargo eso no era asunto mío, al contrario yo ya sabía desde el principio lo que iba a pasar.  
Ella pensó de que yo no sabía nada de su relación, y que ese maldito hombre me lo dijera todo. Le noté que estaba pendiente a lo que iba decir, pero tuve que enfrentar esta situación.Ya que si no lo hacía es tuviéramos traicionando uno del otro, e incluso la inseguridad de ambos.   
-Si, me dijo algo sobre tí.  
De pronto, la chica me interrumpió:-Wolfram yo...-me miró tímidamente, pero yo no la dejé continuar:  
-Elizabeth no tienes nada que decirme, ya lo sé todo.  
La chica de los ojiverdes le inquietó al saber de qué ese hombre le dijera todo lo que no pasó realmente.  
-Pero...te dijo la verdad...o talvez dijo algo que no fue verdad y no quiero... un malentendido entre tú y yo.  
-Prima Elizabeth, por más que te mientas a tí misma, aun sigues enamorada de él.  
Agachó su rostro, no quería ser vista  
por el leve rubor que se notaba en sus mejillas, pero ella se negó.  
-¡No! no estoy enamorada de él.  
-Ah no...  
-Claro que no, porque he estar enamorada como él, si él es un sinico, mujeriego, hipócrita,y un..- empezó a llorar.  
-Mi querida prima tienes que dejarlo, no vale la pena. Él solo juega con los sentimientos.  
-No estoy llorando por eso, es mi culpa de qué ese hombre, te dijera o hiciera algo.

Guardé silencio y me mordí mi labio,   
la abracé y le volví a decir una mentira:  
-El.... estaba a punto de hacerlo...-hice una pausa al hablar, y luego continúe en decirle-pero le di su merecido, ja nadie se mete con Wolfram Bielefeld.  
-¿En serio te hizo algo?- le preocupó oir aquello.  
-Ya, ya tranquila.Como dije estaba apunto de hacerlo.  
-Ne, wolfram perdóname por todo, debí escucharte.  
-Prima Elizabeth, no tienes porqué disculparte lo que pasó, pasó y eso no se puede cambiar, lo único que si es seguir adelante y aprender de ello.Que no todos los hombres son malos.  
-Me cuesta tanto... olvidarle.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor para tí, así ya no sufrirás de un amor no correspondido, cuando estuve en esa habitación a solas con él, le reclamé. Por haberte hecho tanto daño, y que ninguna mujer debe ser lastimada y humillada, ni tampoco ser un objeto para sus necesidades.  
La chica se sorprendió al oír las palabras mías-Eso fue lo ¿que le dijistes Wolfram?  
-Si...Oye,Prima porque no nos vamos de aquí.  
-Tienes toda la razón, fue una Tonta idea venir aquí.  
-Venga ya, vámonos.

Le tomé su mano y juntos salimos de aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos le préstamos la atención a se mujeriego,pues cuando nos dirigíamos al salón ya no estaba.  
Lo único que hicimos mi prima y yo, fue despedirnos de nuestros amigos  
de la escuela.   
-Elizabeth, Wolfram ¿En donde han estado? no los vimos en el salón del evento-pregunto uno, de sus compañeros.  
-Pues..-no tuve otra opción más que volver a mentir.-lo que pasa, es que ya nos vamos .....y..... pues estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas para irnos.  
-¿ Ya se van, porqué?-Pregunto otro.  
-Si, ya que mi prima no se siente bien.  
-¿Es verdad eso?.- volvió cuestionar.  
Sin ningúna indicación, ella sola supo que hacer en esta situación, fingió ponerse muy mal de su salud.  
-Si , no me siento nada bien.

-No será ¿que no soportas ver a Yuuri Shibuya con otras mujeres?-Dijo otro. Elizabeth cambió su expresión a una mirada melancólica y confundida. Pues de tantas preguntas hacen que ella siga, pensando en él. A punto de responder una respuesta. Alguien interrumpió dicha conversación, era nada más y nada menos que Howard Johnson Philips, es un pretendiente de Elizabeth, a lo cual todavía la quiere. A pesar de que supo el romance entre ella y Yuuri.

-Chicos déjelos en paz no sean obstigosos con ella, es su vida. No es asunto de nosotros-dijo con sabias palabras.

Aquel buen hombre, tenía la tez pálida, ojos color zafiros,alto, bien fornido,cabello azul oscuro.Su carácter es: serio, maduro, caballeroso, amable, y muy pocas veces sonríe.  
Elizabeth, lo miró con asombro, pues fue ayudado por él, a pesar de lo mal que se comportó con Howard, hace tiempo.  
Si me pregunta quién sería mejor hombre para mi prima escogería a Howard que a Yuuri, no por ser muy adinerado si no, por ser un buen hombre y lo digo por respeto.

El chisme había terminado y los que estaban presentes, ya no le hicieron más preguntás, al contrario se disculparon:-Lo sentimos mucho-pusieron la cara de vergüenza.  
La chica ojiverdes, aceptó las disculpas de sus compañeros, pero   
más le agradó fue la ayuda de su pretendiente. Se acercó hacia el, a lo cual estaba sentado en un sofa:

—Muchas gracias.. Ho-Howard—dijo la chica con una voz temblorosa.  
Howard la miró tiernamente y respondió esto: —no tienes porqué hacerlo, después de todo esto no es asunto mío.  
El joven desvío la mirada, mirando a sus amigos. En cambio yo, me despedía de mis compañeros y también Howard.  
—Bueno chicos, nos retiramos hasta mañana, adiós Howard.  
—Si adiós.  
Nos encaminamos hacia la salida del salón para irnos mi prima y yo a casa.....

Continuara...


	8. Estando en casa

Esa noche Mi prima y yo nos dirigiamos hacia la salida del salón, ambos estábamos esperando nuestra limosina, no tardó mucho en llegar, tan sólo 2 minutos de retraso.  
-Disculpad, el retraso-Dijo con voz apenada el chofer.  
Elizabeth fue la primera en subirse, yo le ayude a sostener su bolso y su abrigo.  
-Muchas gracias primo, eres todo un caballero.  
-Es todo un placer Prima Elizabeth-lo dije como un hombre de buenos modales.  
Después yo me subí a la limosina y luego le pedí a mi chofer que nos llevará primero a la mansión del tío Waltorama , que es la casa de mi prima.  
-Como usted ordene joven.  
Mientras que el chofer se encargaba de revisar , Elizabeth y yo estábamos hablando acerca del aquel joven.  
-Y bien prima ¿que vas hacer, piensas darle una oportunidad a Howard ?  
En ese momento, reaccioné ante dicha pregunta,como se me ocurrió hacer eso. Hubo un silencio adentro del mencionado transporte, Elizabeth no me respondió ni una palabra. Para mí era evidente , cometí ese grave error, quería disculparme con ella, pero de pronto alguien me llamó en mi celular: bip,bip,bip.  
Lo saqué de inmediato y luego verifique quien era.   
📱  
La llamada fue por parte de mi madre, así que le correspondí:  
-Hola madre-la saludé cordialmente.  
" Buenas noches Wolfram ...¿Ya vas a venir, para la casa?". Pregunto mi madre en el celular.

\- Si- afirme y luego añadi esto: -Pero primero llevaré a Elizabeth a su casa.  
"¿Elizabeth? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Está contigo?" preguntó la mujer.  
-Si.  
Al oír aquello mi prima cambió su expresión y fingió que todo estaba bien, la mujer mayor insistió en que quería hablar con ella,así que modifique en mi celular la llamada por una videollamada. Por lo tanto, hablaríamos los tres al mismos tiempo, mientras que mi madre hablaba con Elizabeth, el chofer nos llevó a casa. Ya estaba saliendo del salón del evento. Pasando algunas calles de Inglaterra que es Carnaby Street. Ubicada entre Oxford y Regente Street.  
Las calles estaban iluminados y engalanados como nunca lo habían visto.Habia muchas lámparas de luz para iluminar el camino, también tenía muchos árboles y cercas, tiendas departamentales y botes de basura. Esa noche no había nada de tráfico por suerte, mi madre seguía charlando con mi prima sin parar, pues era evidente hoy no la vio y son muy buenas amigas, o mejor dicho se llevan muy bien como si fueran madre e hija.  
Pasaron ya 15 minutos y ya mero íbamos a llegar, no quise interrumpir la conversación, pero no tuve otra opción:-perdon por interrumpir madre, pero ya mero vamos a llegar a la casa de mi tío Waltorama.  
"Oh vaya, bien te espero en la casa y no llegues tarde. No olvides que mañana tienes que ir al colegio".

\- Si madre.  
"Bueno nos vemos...Hasta pronto Elizabeth y buenas noches".  
-Si.... buenas noches tía Cheri.  
Se terminó la videollamada y mi prima me entregó el celular. No faltó ni una cuadra en llegar, ni mucho menos en un minuto. Entramos a la casa de mi tío, nos abrieron el cancel y pasamos por un jardín amplio y bien cuidado, como era de noche no se notaba.

Pero aún lado del camino había muchas rosas, y de diferente colores y uno que otro flores de margaritas. El chofer se detuvo y yo me bajé primero, para poder abrirle la puerta de la limosina.  
-Hemos llegado-le tomé su mano, nos dirigíamos hacia su casa, en cuanto el abrigo y el bolso se encargó el chofer de llevar las. Elizabeth tocó el timbre. Y un joven mayordomo abrió la puerta , y nos dejó pasar. Mi chofer le entregó las pertenencias de la chica al mayordomo. Este se encargó de todo. Por nuestra parte, nos estábamos despidiendo:  
\- Buenas noches prima.  
\- Buenas noches primo, y gracias por todo.  
-No tienes porque agradecerle, bueno ya me voy.  
Y antes de irme yo le di una sincera disculpa y un consejo:-Lo siento Elizabeth por decirte, ¿Que si le ibas a dar una oportunidad a Howard? Sé que no es asunto mío, y además te presioné demasiado-me incliné hacia ella y le pedí perdón.  
-No tienes porque disculparte..-dijo la chica.  
-Te lo digo en serio yo...por si... pensastes de que me gusta este tipo.....yo no estoy interesado en nadie por ahorita. Prefiero estudiar que perder mi tiempo con un tipo cómo él...Tal vez a lo mejor algún día encuentre una persona que realmente me ame . Así yo también deseo lo mismo para tí Elizabeth.. así que date tiempo y piénsalo muy bien.... bueno adiós, y buenas noches prima, que descanses.-Me despedí de ella y me encaminé hacia la limosina para irnos a casa.  
Entre a la limosina, después el chofer se encargó de todo, no sin antes de decirle que me llevara a mí respectivo hogar.   
Para matar mi tiempo, me puse escuchar música, también me dormí un poco. No quería saber nada de lo que pasó hoy, ni siquiera de ese tal Yuuri.  
Pasaron media hora y finalmente llegamos. Salí del la limosina y me despedí de mi chofer y también le agradecí de su trabajo.  
-Muchas gracias señor Edwin, que tenga una linda noche.  
Entre a la casa todos estaban esperandome, mi madre Cheri, mi hermano mayor Gwendal y mi padreAngus William Bielefeld.Los tres estaban en la gran sala, haciendo lo que más le gustaba a cada uno:Mi madre Cheri- tiene 35 años,

uff de 35 no se nota nada; y más por su hermosa cara. Ella aparenta que tiene 25 años. Tiene el pelo rubio y ondulado, ojos de color verde esmeralda como los míos, y por último tez cremilla. Esa noche usó un vestido descotado y de color negro, con unas joyas que adornaba su cuello.Se acercó y me abrazó tan fuerte qué casi me afixiaba con sus enormes pechos naturales:

-Oh mi querido Wolfy-continuó abrazándome casi a punto de irme al paraíso, de pronto alguien dijo estás palabras:  
-Querida podrías de hacer eso, no ves que lo estás afixiando-dijo aquel hombre.  
Ese hombre es mi padre,el estaba jugando billar. Su nombre es Augus William Bielefeld, el es hermano de mi tío Waltorama; si, no se parecen nada y de la misma manera que yo con mi hermano Gwendal, pero así es la familia.Mi papá es más alto, ojos color miel,pelo castaño y piel clara, tiene 37 años , pero no lo aparenta.Traia un saco de color beis, unos zapatos cafeces al igual que su pantalón, y una camisa blanca.

Ah se me olvidaba de que él tiene un bigote, a veces se lo deja crecer y a veces no, todo depende de la desicion de mamá. Le complace en todo.

En fin mi madre se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y luego se disculpó:  
—Oh lo siento wolf— me soltó y estaba recuperando mí respiración. Mi madre me veía con ojos de interesados, pues como tenía 17 años, a esa edad tenía muchos pretendientes y también mi padre, en cambio yo no. No es que no tenga mala suerte, si no que no estoy interesado, eso es todo.

—ne, ne, Wolfram ¿alguien bailó contigo?😏  
Justo en ese momento se me vino algo en la mente, y era que recordé lo que pasó hoy.  
—No—me negué.  
—Yo digo que sí😏—dijo Gwendal.  
Mirando un libro y escuchando la conversación.  
Me sonroje y le exclamé a mí queridísimo hermano—Claro que no, y tú hermano ¿Que haces a estas horas? no deberías estar en tu habitación biblioteca, o con tu hermosa científica que te acosa de día y de noche, para hacer experimentos contigo y además de ser muy...  
Saltó de su sillón para callarme:  
—¡ah callar hermanito!¡eres demasiado inocente, como para saber eso!  
—Pero si la otra vez los escuché haciendo "cosillas en tu habitación".😳  
Mis papás nos escuchaban , aunque claro estaban de acuerdo que tuviéramos una persona especial, así que se acercaron con mi hermano mayor:  
—A ver hijo explícame eso..suena muy interesante— habló con interés mi padre.  
Cheri- no se quedó atrás  
—no me digas Gwendal, que ya lo han hecho más de 20 veces...—atino a decir—que guardadito que lo tenías, y tanto te creía un santo.  
—Ya déjenme en paz, por favor.😩  
Mientras que mis padres quería saber más de la relación de Gwendal y su novia, yo les escapé. Subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, no quería que me siguieran cuestionandome qué tal si me preguntaba esto,¿Quien te ha besado?¿Fue una chica o un chico? Eso me haría más enojar.


	9. Me dejaste tu esencia.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atención lectores:Este capítulo contiene escena hentai, si no te gusta este género no lo leas, en cambio si no te afecta adelante disfrútalo, Queda advertido.

Sin embargo mi madre se percató y no me dejó subir:-Un momento jovencito, aún no hemos terminado de hablar.  
-Lo siento madre pero estoy cansado, y tengo mucho sueño. Podríamos hablar mañana-me subí rápidamente a mi habitación.  
Mi madre sin preocuparse, adivinó que si pasó algo. Pero evidentemente , me conoce muy bien; incluso si actuo de forma extraña.  
" A mí no puedes engañar Wolfram de si te paso algo. Y estoy segura, que tarde o temprano lo descubriré."  
Entre a la habitación, y cerré la puerta no quería ser molestado. Me quité mi ropa ,quedándome semi desnudo. Mi cuerpo es demasiado sensible y también mi piel cualquier cosa que le haga a mi cuerpo, queda marcado. Incluso cuando esté me hizo chupetones, poco después me dirigí hacia la bañera pues para bañarme, me sentía muy sucio.A pesar de que me había bañado antes de ir a la fiesta.  
Cómo lo mencioné antes me dirigí hacia la bañera, entonces me vi completamente al espejo; tenía más de 5 marcas: uno fue en mi cuello eso fue obvio, número dos aún lado de mis pezones, número tres en las muñecas por la forma que me agarró mis manos brutalmente, número cuatro atrás en mi trasero, pues estaba recargado y por último mis labios que estaban inchados.  
Me toqué mis labios con mi mano y la otra con mi cuerpo.  
Me recargue en el espejo, y recordé absolutamente todo. Desde ese beso robado, hasta la masturbación que me hizo ese degenerado.  
"Maldito seas.. Yuuri Shibuya".  
De inmediato abrí la llave de la regadera, y agarré el jabón para lavar me todo mi cuerpo, me talle sin importar lo rojo que se pusiera mi piel.  
"¡Maldito!¡Maldito!".Lo maldije siete veces, me sentía tan miserable, como era posible de que me tocará a mí, a mí un simple chico que le gusta estudiar y dibujar, le pasará esto.  
No pude más que llorar y tener cólera (coraje) por culpa de el.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta....

 ** _Pov.Yuuri_** _ **Shibuya**_.

Wolfram no se dió cuenta de que lo estaba observando, ya que los vi marcharse de la fiesta .Pero a mi no me importó pués al contrario, yo segui coqueteando con las dos chicas.Murata también se fue,tomando un taxi para regresar a casa.  
La fiesta se acabó como a las 12 de la madrugada, una de las dos chicas se me insinuó,acercando su cuerpo contra la mía y mirándome a los ojos:  
\- No quieres divertirte un poco conmigo-me susurro al oído, con voz provocadora.  
-Claro, porque no bombón-le respondí con mi seductora voz.  
\- Hoy no hay nadie en mi casa, mis padres se fueron de viaje. Así que podemos...estar un rato a solas😏- dijo la mujer, invitandome a tener sexo.  
No dude ni una vez, ni tampoco dos veces, si no que nos levantamos de aquel sillón,, le tomé su mano y salimos del salón,yo no me despedí de mis compañeros,excepto con la otra chica.  
-Bueno linda que tenga una feliz noche, y hasta pronto.  
La chica mayor se me recargó sobre mi y aparte se comportó como toda una niña caprichosa:-¡Apúrate Yuri Shibuya!  
-Tranquila linda- la calme con un tierno beso.

La otra, nos vio nuestro acto, yo rompí el tierno beso.  
-Bueno nos vamos.  
No me importó si ella tuvo celos oh no, lo único que me enfoque fue con la que besé.  
La chica se encargó de ir por nuestras cosas, mientras que yo hablé con mi chofer, para que viniera por nosotros.Y no un carro normal no, si no una limosina de color negro;Soy demasiado rico como para comprar cualquier corazón de una chica.   
No tardó mucho, llegó inmediatamente y luego se esperó en la entrada del salón,para que pudiéramos entrar en el mencionado transporte.Abri la puerta y dejé que ella entrará primero, como todo un Cortés -Pase usted- me incliné y le hice una reverencia.  
-Eres todo un buen caballero Yuuri  
-dijo la mujer alagandome.  
Después me subí y cerré la puerta, el chofer apenas se preparó para irnos del lugar, mientras que la chica me dijo su dirección.  
Cuando estába apunto de salir le dije a mi chofer que nos llevara Winster Jason, que daba un cruce a la escuela Herbeinz  
Ahí vive la chica, sin perder un solo momento, cerré la ventana donde conectaba al conductor y le dije esto: -Por favor Eric, avísame cuando lleguemos.  
-Si mi señor.  
La chica y yo estábamos besándonos, probando nuestros labios, incluso acaricié apasionadamente su espalda con mis manos, probando cada parte de su cuerpo o mejor dicho esas pecadoras carnes de la lujuria.  
Seguíamos besándonos sin dejar de respirar, al chofer no le importó escuchar los gemidos de la chica, ni mucho menos de que estuviéramos cogiendo en el auto.  
No me detenía, ya andaba en mi límite; pues su voz y su cuerpo me ponía muy cachondo.  
Pues ya lo estaba todo gracias a él, por un momento recordé aquella experiencia y sobre todo sus apasionados labios.Por su puesto que pensé en su nombre"Wolfram von Bielefeld"

Mientras que pensaba en él, yo me divertía mucho con aquella chica,la desnudé un poco y probé esos melones que me seducía. 😏

Poco después  
la tumbé contra el asiento de la limosina, ella estaba debajo mío, por un momento me acerqué a su oído, susurrandole provocadamente:—¿Quieres que pare? o ¿quieres que siga?—meti mi mano dentro de su ropa, y sentí que su braga la tenía un poco mojada.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder la chica, el chofer avisó de que al fin habíamos llegado. Rápidamente nos acomodamos nuestras ropas. Fingiendo que no pasó nada.  
Se estacionó en la entrada, y después yo me bajé primero, para así tomarle su mano e irnos a su casa a tener sexo, por suerte en el bolsillo de mi pantalón tenía dos condones.En eso no era nada tonto,pues porque no quería tener responsabilidades, y ser un padre joven como yo, para mí me mancharia la reputación.Pero bueno continuando con la historia....  
Al unos instantes entrábamos a la casa,ella se balanceo sobre mi para besarme, parecía una gata que quiere que lo mime; por mi parte le acaricié su nalgas, bajando le un poco su bragas, hasta la mitad ni más por esperar, estabamos a unos cuantos pasos en la sala, la acosté en el sillón y luego me encime en ella, poco a poco le quité su ropa que era: su vestido negro, su braciers, y sus bragas. Quedando completamente desnuda, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, ni muy grandes las caderas,ni tampoco sus pechos extra grandes o pocos, todo era natural ni más por esperar, estabamos a unos cuantos pasos en la sala, la acosté en el sillón y luego me encime en ella, poco a poco le quité su ropa que era: su vestido negro, su braciers, y sus bragas. Quedando completamente desnuda, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, ni muy grandes las caderas,ni tampoco sus pechos extra grandes o pocos, todo era natural.  
Con una expresión lujuriosa, deleite su cuerpo, acercándome lentamente aprobarla. Primero la besé tan apasionadamente, que se escuchó un poco sus gemidos, pero también nuestras probadas bocas. Después me dirigí a probar su cuello, olía a perfume de rosas, pero no le llegaba al olor de aquel perfume (se refería al perfume de wolfram)

y de nuevo se me vino a la mente su presencia, mientras que poco a poco me bajé hacia sus pechos, probando ese par y e incluso se los acaricié.  
La chica disfrutó mis caricias, que me pidió que le tocará su monte de venus. Pero yo le susurré nuevamente al oído: —Tranquila..... — baje mi mano hacia su parte íntima, la sentí muy mojada. Meti uno de mis dedos dentro de su vagina.  
Haciendo unos movimientos horizontales, en pocas palabras metiéndose lo y sacándose lo. Poco a poco ella empezó a sentir placer, hasta llegar a un orgasmo. La chica dejó salir su líquido, mientras que yo me levanté un poco quitándome la camisa, ella me miró con deseos de tocar mi cuerpo,así que la dejé que lo hiciera, me besó en mis partes hasta llegar a mi miembro, que también estaba en límite.  
La chica se atrevió a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón, sacando mi gran paquete. La tenía muy grande, y gruesa , ella la probó ese delicioso manjar, el placer por sentir ese paladar, dentro de su boca, me hacia venir.  
Descargué todo, en su pervertida cara, hasta llegar un poco de mi espeso semen a sus pechos.  
La chica se acostó sobre el sillón, a los pocos instantes me extendió sus brazos, me invitó al pecado de la pasión y lujuria.  
Cuando una persona que no ame de verdad, y se acueste con cualquiera se le considera pecado.  
Introduci mi miembro dentro de su vagina, ella dió un pequeño gemido.Al oír su provocadora voz, no dude en moverme. Poco a poco ella jadeó y gimió:—¡Se siente bien!¡¡Más Yuuri, hasta el fondo!!  
La chica disfrutó el placer de mi miembro al igual que yo,el sillón empezó a moverse por las embestidas que le daba hasta llegar a un orgasmo. Me corrí dentro de ella, pero no olviden que me puse condón, la chica quedó agotada, así que me la lleve a su habitación como una princesa,la recosté en su cama y luego me acerqué y le di un tierno beso en su mejilla, como despedida.  
—Gracias, por esta noche.   
Después de decirle "esas palabras" me salí de inmediato de su habitación.  
Me dirigí hacia la sala para recoger mis cosas, me acomodé mi pantalón, mi camisa y por último mi saco.  
Salí de su casa y me subí a mi limosina, llegando a mi lujusa hogar. La casa no es mía, son de mis padres, por lo tanto aún no tengo la edad suficiente para ser independiente, en fin me acosté en mi dulce cama.  
A la mañana siguiente, me levanté todo cansado, sin ganas de ir a la escuela.Pero como vieron mi mucama me obligó por lo tanto si fui,😥....

Mientras tanto,en el colegio Sherfilds.  
Los alumnos de este instituto, estaban llegando a la entrada principal, algunos los traían sus limosinas, otros con sus carros lujosos de último modelo, y otros andando.Yo me encaminé hacia las chicas de mi salón para darle unos " buenos días".  
Una de ellas se a loco, al verme:  
—Pero si es....Yuuri Shibuya ¡¡Kyaas!:😆—grito.

La miré con mis ojos seductores, y la saludé cordialmente, me incliné hacia ella dando una reverencia y luego le besé su mano.  
Ella se sonrojó, y las otras dos me miraron con asombro, de pronto alguien se acercó a mí y me dio una bofetada delante de toda la escuela:

—¡¡Tú maldito pervertido!!


	10. La dignidad de Wolfram.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uno nunca sabe hasta que encuentras,  
> la Horda de tu zapato"

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

En ese momento me desbloquee perdiendo la razón, no pude ver su rostro de quién me había dado un paliza;pero lo único que reconocí fue su voz. Las chicas con la que estaba, reclamaron al chico que me pego:

-¡Oye tu Bielfeld como pudiste hacerle esto a nuestro Yuuri Shibuya!¡discúlpate!

El joven de los ojos verde esmeralda, las miró con ojos penetrantes. Después de esto el exclamó con pocas palabras:-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?¡Que tengo qué....!

De inmediato lo vi a los ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron ninguno de los dos parpadeo. Sin embargo, la gente nos observo armándose un escándalo:- Ya vieron eso.-dijo uno.

Otro interrumpió:-Wolfram ¿Que acabas de hacer?

-Wolfram discúlpate con Shibuya.

La situación se ponía cada vez mal a peor, y por supuesto yo no me iba a dejar con los brazos cruzados ya que para mí, fue una falta de respecto y una humillación. Jamás en mi vida me había levantado una mano encima, jamás.

Fue imperdonable su atrevimiento así que le reclamé alzándole la voz:

-Así que te atreves a levantarme a ponerme un dedo encima ¡A mi a Yuuri Shibuya! Eso no te lo voy a perdonar, no sabes con quién te has metido.

Para el, no le dio miedo ante mis amenazas y mucho menos la expresión de mi rostro. Estaba tan furioso, que mi mejilla quedo tan roja como un tomate. Bielefeld solo me miró con ojos penetrantes que me dijo a mi cara:

-Así.... pues deberías quien tuvo la culpa maldito pervertido.

la muchedumbre se sorprendió al oir "Maldito Pervertido". Sacando sus propias opiniones:

-¿Que ha dicho?-dijo uno.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo? Le habrá quitado a su novia.-Dijo uno.

De pronto otro se metió a la conversación de sus compañeros:-Te equivocas con eso, Wolfram jamás ha tenido novia, si el es demasiado tímido para ligarse a una, en cambio Yuuri puede conquistar a cualquiera.

Las opiniones seguían y seguían continuamente, más no sabían que sucedió realmente. Entonces para a largar más problemás uno de ellos comentó ciertas palabras que fueron muy interesantes:-Ese chico de ahí-lo señalo con la mirada- no sabe, con quién se ha metido. Me pregunto si Yuuri se comprometerá con el, aun sabiendo que es hombre.

Todo el mundo estaba enterado sobre cierta "Extraña costumbre" que tengo si un mujer o hombre me diera un bofetada en la mejilla derecha, quedaría comprometido conmigo. Pero claro, es una mentira para mí, pero no para ellos. Por eso sacaba de provecho hacia las mujeres, a quién querría comprometerse con una persona que te pusiera el cuerno. En fin, los dos empezamos a discutir delante la multitud.

-Veo que no conoces mi costumbre, pues acabas de cavar tu propia tumba. ¡Te haz comprometido conmigo idiota!

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota tarado?!-exclamó Wolfram.

-A ti, por que no captas de lo acabas de oir ¡a partir de ahora estaras comprometido!

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes! ¡Ser tu prometido!¡jAMAS ME OYES JAMAS SERE TU PROMETIDO! Eso son puras mentiras, yo comprometerme contigo eso es pasado de época. Ya no estamos en los siglos XV y otra somos hombres tonto.

-No es mentira, es la verdad.

-Si es verdad oh no, eso no es asunto mio. Y no quiero volverte me oiste.-Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia adelante sin importar las consecuencias.

-Oye ¿A donde crees que vas? vuelve- le grité.

Pero el no me hizo caso al contrario se marcho de largo. y eso me hizo enojar. Me ignoró por completo y lo péor es que todos fueron testigos.

-Uujule te ha ignorado por completo. Shibuya. Parece que él no te tiene miedo y peor aun te has topado con la persona equivocada.

Me molesto el comentario que me han dicho, haciendo un gesto de encabronado y crujiendo los dientes, pensando en que esto no se iba a quedar así. Si no que me le iba a vengar. Pasaron las 5 horas de clase y no preste atención solo me enfocaba hacia él, en la manera en como le iba a dar su merecido. Cuando llego la hora de salida Bielefeld salio primero, recogiendo su maleta para ir se a su casa en cambio yo, estaba ligandome a mis compañeras como era de costumbre. Pero no aparte la vista lo miraba de reojo:

"Ahora si no te escaparas de mí, Wolfram Bielefeld".

Como dije anteriormente, Wolfram salio del salón dirigiéndose hacia el jardín de la escuela, y yo me dirigí hacia otra dirección para llegar antes que él, me recargue en la pared y luego cruce mis brazos esperando pacientemente al joven ojiverde. Por unos instantes paso y le ví diciéndole con hipocritamente:- -Ahora si quieres hacerte el santito, ignorándome. Y además me has dejado en ridículo enfrente de todos.

-Pues, yo no tengo la culpa. ¿Quien ha empezado? y ademas que te he dicho que no quería verte pervertido.

-Oye no digas así, tengo nombre sabes.

-Pues no me importa, no tengo humor para escuchar tus estupidces.¡ Quítate déjame pasar!

No podía tolerar a los insultos de este chico, por más que me insultaba más me ardía el coraje y la rabia, ya que nunca pensé que el tuviera orgullo y dignidad. Me enoje de los mil demonios negando le pasar y le conteste esto:- Pues lo siento, no pienso dejarte pasar aun no hemos terminado de hablar.Luego el me interrumpió:-¡Pues yo contigo si!-Caminó para el otro lado ignorándome nuevamente, pero no se lo permití. Al contrario me acerque hacia a él, y lo recargue en un árbol, tomándole sus manos hacia arriba para que no se moviera, Wolfram me insistió que lo soltara:- ¡Suéltame insensato! Que es lo que te propones hacer. No te soporto.

-Ah no, entonces dime ¿porque? acaso es por lo de ayer. hmmm- ríe picara mente.-además no he terminado contigo, quiero que me repitas lo que me dijiste hace unas horas de que soy que..-dije tan hipocritamente.

-¡He dicho que eres un maldito pervertido! y puedo decirte más...- me miro con esos ojos retadores.

-Anda dilo, quiero ver si tienes agallas para decirme cualquier cosa.

-Con gusto que te lo diré a la cara ¡Eres un degenerado!¡un hipócrita!¡Cretino, te odio, ojala desaparecieras de mi vist...

De pronto me atreví a tomarle su mentón y luego me acerque hacia sus labios dándole aun atrevido beso, metiendo mi lengua entre la suya para callarlo.pero el trato de zafarse para que no continuara con este forzado beso;primero intento patalearme dándome patadas entre las piernas, pero no lo logró, después trató de mover su cuerpo de un lugar a otro pero tampoco, hasta que nuestros labios se separaron por falta de aire. Le miré a los ojos y le dije.- no me provoques por que no podre contenerme..

-¿Contenerte a que?-Preguntó.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- le insinué.

-¡Claro que no, y ya suéltame!- volvió mirarme con esos ojos penetrantes, y eso me molesto.

-Hazme el favor de cambiar esa expresión tuya ...me molesta.

-Pues mi modo, así miro y más a tí... y ya te he dicho que me sueltes degenerado.

-No insistas Wolfram Bielfeld es inútil que lo intentes, nadie te va ayudar.

-Y quien pidió que me ayudaran, yo solo puedo. Déjame que te ponga las manos encima. Ya me tienes hasta la madre de que te creas la gran cosa.

"A LA MIERDA".Pensé.

Ya no aguante más de sus reclamos, ladrando como si fuera un chachorrito. Entonces busque una manera para divertirme y vengarme. Comencé a acariciar su abdomen y metí mi entre pierna entre la suya rozando su parte intima, de pronto soltó un leve gemido.

-¿Que chingados esas haciendo? hmmm..-

-Tal como pensé eres un simple cachorro que solo ladra, pero no muerdes... y bien que te parece- Seguí moviendo mi pierna- no te gusta esto..-después continué explorando su cuerpo, desabrochando le su camisa del uniforme escolar, lentamente le toque con mis dedos su abdomen, sentía un éxtasis y a la vez negación de que lo tocara.

  
-¡No me toques, maldito pervertido! anhg- se mordió sus labios, aparte desvió la mirada. No quería que le viera su rostro sonrojado por el placer que sentía.

-¿Por que no si parece que lo disfrutas? además te ves lindo cuando muestras tu mirada pervertida- dije mientras que le besuqueaba sus pezones rozados.

-No lamas ahí. es repugnante- dijo Wolfram perdiendo la resistencia de su cuerpo.

-Mientes, por que no lo admites de que te siga tocando de esta manera. Mírate como te pones cuando te toco, es obvio de que te gusta.-dije, mirándole esa expresión de poseción de su cuerpo.

-No sigas más, por favor-suplicó el ojiverde.

-Ah no pues debiste pensarlo dos veces, antes de ponerme un dedo encima. Ahora son las consecuencias.

-¡Bastardo... detente!

-Vaya, vaya parece que tu amiguito se ha despertado, por que no lo dejamos salir de una vez.

Justo en ese momento,Wolfram me dio una patada en mi pierna izquierda.-¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOCARAS!!-no se como le hizo para que se me zafara y tuviera la oportunidad de escapar, pero el hecho esta y luego el se paro gritándome esto :- He escúchame si vas a divertirte búscate a otro que te habrá las piernas por que yo no lo haré, ni muerto. Y que sea la ultima vez que me tocas de esta manera, por que si vuelves hacerlo te matare.- se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia por el otro camino.

Dejándome solo, volviéndome a enojar por que no cayo en mis redes:-¡MALDITA SEA, POR QUE NO PUEDES RENDIRTE Wolfram Bielefeld!- Eso fue lo que dije, sin darme cuenta que a unos cuantos metros de distancia estaba, mi ex- amigo Murata, observando absolutamente todo, incluyendo el acoso del ojiverde. Por unos momentos el murmuro en silencio. 

-Por que no te das cuenta Yuuri, te molesta de que Bielfeld te ignore y que tenga dignidad que tú....Veamos si dices que no caerás a esto llamado "amor" me muero por la curiosidad.-los lentes de mi amigo brillaron , ocultando su mirada y aparte desapareciendo de ese lugar como si fuera un fantasma. Mientras que yo seguía tan emputado que golpee con el puño de mi mano el arbol de al lado exclamando, sin importar lo que dijeran otros sobre mí:

-¡¡MALDITO SEAS wOLFRAM BIELFELD!!


	11. La razón de odiarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Porque las cosas tuvieron que ser así? Yo no te quise odiar, tú solo lo hicistes."

_**POV. WOLFRAM BIELEFELD**_.

Corrí, y corrí sin importar de que estuviera mal vestido: mi camisa estaba desabotonada dejando mostrar mi sensual cuerpo,luego mi corbata toda chueca no tenía tiempo en cómo acomodarla, e incluso mi pantalón me apretaba demasiado en la parte inferior del cierre, a lo cual se notó un bulto. Era por que mi cuerpo estaba muy excitado, afortunadamente nadie me había visto, por lo tanto me dirigí rápidamente hacia aquel auto, donde mi chófer me estaba esperando. Me metí inmediatamente azotando la puerta, después el chófer prendió el coche para dirigirnos a casa. En ese momento, yo no quería hablar con nadie. Me sentía tan sucio, que me repudiaba a mi mismo, por no poner un alto a ese depravado hombre. O mejor dicho no estar preparado, pues él me ataco por sorpresa y peor aun como me dejo: mis pezones estaban duros e hinchados por los besuqueos que me ha dado, también por sus estúpidos toqueteos, con solo recordarlo mi cuerpo esta excitándose otra vez.

De pronto un pensamiento se me vino a la mente.

"¿Porqué niego que me toque? si tanto lo he deseado, pero no puedo aceptarlo a él".

En ese momento recordé todo lo que había sucedido desde como me había besado,él metió su lengua dentro de la mía poco a poco nuestras lenguas jugueteaban dejándome llevar y por supuesto perdiendo la resistencia:-No Yuuri, suéltame. 

Después puso su entre pierna dentro de la mía rozando su miembro con él mio. Con solo hacer eso mi miembro comenzó a reaccionar y de la misma manera que mi ser sacando un leve gemido:-Yuuri agh...bas...basta.

Me dio vergüenza oírlo, no sabía que hacia esos sonidos tan eróticos. Por un instante rompí ese recuerdo.. despertando a la realidad, pero mi cara se puso roja como un tomate:

"Diablos, como pude recordar eso, si el es tan despreciable.. no debo pensar en él, no, no,"pensé negando ese inusual encuentro.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos para despejar mi mente, coloqué mi mano en frente de mi cabeza poco a poco me dejaba llevar por otro recuerdo. Y ese era antes de que odiaba a Yuuri Shibuya y además por que cambie. Ya que mi actitud no era de "tsundere", si no tranquilo, amable y tierno.

*Narra.

"En fin, hace 3 años yo me dedicaba a las artes plásticas, me gustaba mucho dibujar e incluso atrás de mi ropero guardo un retrato de Yuuri hecha de oleo.   
* Este es el cuadro.

No he tenido valor de romperlo ya que me trae muchos recuerdos de lo bueno que era en el, recuerdo que una vez quise coger un libro que estaba a mero arriba del librero, como era un poquito bajito era imposible tomarlo, sin embargo ahí estaba él. Amablemente me lo bajo y me lo entregó.

-Toma, esto es lo que buscabas.- dijo el joven de los ojos onixes.

-Si muchas gracias- estaba muy agradecido con él. Que no tuve palabras que decirle, me quede muy maravillado.Con él, era alto media como 1.77, cabello corto y ondulado cuya más curvas desde la raíz, piel tostada, y por ultimo sus ojos de color onix. Me quede impactado por lo Bishounen (chico hermoso),desde aquel entonces me dedique dibujarlo y por eso tengo ese retrato. Sin embargo, la suerte me favoreció dando una oportunidad estando a solas con él; en una ocasión nos tocó hacer en equipo y en pareja. En ese tiempo no sabía porque las chicas no querían estar con él, si Shibuya era muy popular y adinerado, en fin esa tarde nos quedamos los dos solos en la biblioteca, partiéndonos el trabajo. Yo me quede con la demás parte y Shibuya poca, no prestaba mucho su presencia por que luego me ponía muy nervioso. Sin darme cuenta el me miraba fijamente,notando cada parte de mis movimientos misma que me dijo unas palabras que me hicieron ruborizar:

-Te ves lindo sin lentes- dijo con voz seductora y tierna. En esos años yo los usaba solo para leer y pintar nada más, pero cuando me lo dijo me puse bastante nervioso. Perdí la concentración de mis deberes aparte salí de inmediato de la biblioteca no sin antes; de recoger mis cosas. Dejándolo solo,al ver mi extraño comportamiento el me gritó :- ¡¿Oye que te pasa?! Oye..

Lo único, que le dije a él era esto:-¡No te preocupes yo me encargare de todo!

No se porque corrí como un idiota, me arrepiento de a verlo hecho y peor aun de haberle creído, supongo desde ese momento se aprovecho de mí,pensé que me lo toparía una vez pero me equivoque; me lo tope en repetidas ocasiones. Y esas veces le apoye, pero ese descarado aprovechaba para salir con mujeres en lugar de ponerse a estudiar. Cada vez que lo veía mi corazón latía rápidamente y el me miraba tierna mente cayéndose a sus redes, a veces lo acosaba espiándolo por donde fuera si a la biblioteca o algún tipo de actividad ya que es muy bueno en todo. En cambio yo, lo único bueno soy en la pintura, y también el esgrima.

En una ocasión Yuuri entro al salón de artes plásticas y me miró tan detalladamente murmurando en silencio para no distraerme en la concentración de mi obra, pero lo escuche y me voltie:

-Ah Shibuya ¿Que haces aquí?- me sobresalte, y él solo trato de calmarme.

-Tranquilo, no te asustes yo solo vine de paso. No tienes por que alarmarte.. además tu pintura esta quedando de maravilla. Tienes talento.

-Lo dices en serio- me apené.

-Claro.

Era primera vez que sentía alagos y eso me gusto. Cada vez que le veía más me enamoraba de él, Sin importar de lo que decía la gente cuando nos veía juntos, para él no era nadie o eso creía. Pero para mí si lo era, si quería decirle lo que sentía aun con las consecuencias que se me iba a enfrentar, por ejemplo las burlas de los demás, o los celos de las mujeres con las que andaba.

No me importaba en absoluto, hasta que un día algo se derrumbo de mí. Mi prima se enamoro de él, convirtiéndose como su novia de Yuuri. A partir de ese día decidí ocultar ese cuadro, renunciando este sentimiento.

Muchas veces había venido a la casa de ella aun estando presente. Yo no lo soportaba verlo sentía tanto celos, que por mucho lo intentaba olvidarme de él. Su presencia me aferraba en seguir queriéndolo aun más. Nadie entendía por que me comportaba de esa manera, ni siquiera mi madre o mi hermano. Lo único que hacia era seguir adelante y no aferrarme a un hombre no valía la pena.Tenía toda la razón me había enterado por varios rumores que decían en la escuela sobre que Yuuri es muy mujeriego y que jugaba con cualquier chica.

Al principio me negué creerlo, era imposible que ese hombre fuera tan despiadado que no tuviera consideración de los sentimientos de los demás . Esto no se quedo así, busque más información lo que era necesario; Meses más tarde obtuve las evidencias que quería, pero me llego uno que era sumamente aterrador decía que una chica se suicidó por culpa de ese mujeriego. Eso me dolió mucho pensando en la pobre jovencita como sufría por ese patán al enterarme de esto, tuve miedo de que Elizabeth mi prima hiciera lo mismo por ese amor no correspondido.

Mil veces le dije a mi prima que lo dejara, pero no me escucho. 

-Escúchame prima deja ese hombre no te conviene es un patán.

-Wolfram ¿Que te pasa? por que actúas así pareciera que estas celoso.

-Yo celoso de él, eso quisieras prima- me negué, aunque si era cierto que estaba celoso. Que el prefiera a Elizabeth y no a mí. Pero lo deje y comprendí que este sentimiento no iba funcionar y más con ese hombre. Por dignidad y orgullo le insistí que la dejara que no quería que ella sufriera como la chica que se había suicidado. Sin ningún resultado este hombre se negó hacerlo, prefirió jugar con Elizabeth. Tal como lo vieron la enamoró le robo su inocencia y luego la dejo por otra. Es por esa razón lo odió más que gustarme , pero ahora con lo que esta pasando tengo miedo a que ese imbécil, me haga como lo hizo con Elizabeth".

+Termino el recuerdo.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a casa, y rápidamente me baje del vehículo. De inmediato entré sin hacer ruido entre a hurtadillas a mi cuarto; cerrando con seguro la puerta para que nadie entrara y me viera así con este bulto. Mi parte intima comenzó a dolerme ya que me había aguantado bastante, parecía que iba explotar.

Lo primero que hice fue quitarme el fajo y el pantalón, cayéndose lentamente.

Después me baje los calzoncillos y al momento que lo hice, mi miembro se movió. Sin que pensar comencé acariciarme recargándome en la puerta y me masturbe. Con una mano me subí mi camisa sujentandola con mis dientes, mientras que con la otra me toqueteaba, pensando en ese depravado de Yuuri.

"Maldita sea mi cuerpo esta sintiéndose más extraño de lo normal,no puedo sacarlo de mi mente ....Yuuu..ri"Empece a fantasear -" recuerdo su forma de tocar era así".-Mis dedos estaban aun lado de mi pezón. Comencé hacer unos pequeños círculos chocándose entre sí, esto me hacía estremecer. Poco a poco me estaba dejando me llevar del éxtasis, mientras más me tocaba, más lo fantaseaba.

En ese momento la habitación cambio a una escena oscura, donde solo estaba Yuuri y yo, sentí un aliento me daba escalofríos en mi oído y a la vez susurraba:

"Admítelo, de que te gusta que te toque, así..".- Ahora ya no sentí mis manos si no a las de ese hombre, como me los pellizcaba y jugueteaba a su modo; al principio dulce y suave dejando escapar un leve jadeo..después brusquedad.

Al imaginármelo solté mi camisa, cayéndose lentamente hacia mi cuerpo cubriéndome nuevamente, no le preste atención a esto si no que ahora me enfocaba a mi parte intima.

Después imagine que él me miraba pervertida mente, tocándome mi parte baja diciéndome con su voz erótica y seductora:- ¿Quieres que juegue con él?-Preguntó.

-Yo...yo...- no supe que decir, lo único que hice fue disfrutar. Mientras que él succionaba mi miembro, hasta llegar el clímax.

Finalmente descargue todo mi liquido blanco escurriendo y ensuciando el piso. Dándome la vergüenza de haber echo tal cosa, lo único que hice fue tirarme en el suelo y agarrar mi ropa para acurrucarme, y llorar.

  
계속됩니다 ...


	12. ¿Te convertirás en mi subordinado?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Molestarte es mi forma de expresar de que tengo interés en ti".

Esa noche bajé a cenar con mi familia, tratando de comportarme como era de costumbre; pero por desgracia no pude hacerlo, mi mente seguía con ese impuro recuerdo que me sucedió hoy en la escuela, todavía siento sus extrañas caricias en mi cuerpo. No podía sacarlo de mis pensamientos, si no que más me aferraba y más por su forma de seducir -"¿Por qué he de provocarme? Si bien que te gusta que te toque...."  
Eso fue lo que me dijo, no pude ocultarlo ante mi familia pues me notaron que estaba actuando extrañamente. Lo primero que vieron fue: número 1.- miré la ventana tontamente y perdiendo el interés en comer, y número 2.-tome un utensilio y jugué con ella por unos segundos sin cortar un pedazo de rebanada de pastel.  
Mi madre fue en darse cuenta ya que pidió más postres, entonces ella empezó a llamarme por mi nombre:-¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram!-. Pero no la escuché, volvió a insistir llamandome otra vez:-¡Wolfram¡ ¡Wolfram!.-. De pronto ella empezó a intrigarse llamándole a mi padre:-¡Querido, nuestro hijo no responde!  
Mi padre me habló:-¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram!  
Nuevamente no les escuché hasta que mi hermano Gwendal me samboloteó, casi tumbandome de la silla.-¡Oye Wolfram!  
En ese momento reaccioné despertándome de mis pensamientos, todos estaban muy asombrados por mi extraño comportamiento. Mi hermano me miró y luego habló:-¿Que te pasa Wolfram estas actuando extraño?- dijo Gwendal.  
\- ¿yo extraño? Claro que no, soy el mismo de siempre- ríe apenadamente fingiendo que estaba bien, pero aún mis padres no me creyeron al contrario insistieron cuestionandome.  
\- Estás seguro hijo ¿no estarás ocultandonos algo? ¿eh Wolfram?  
-Claro que no madre-. Le sonreí a ella, después mi padre entró en la conversación.  
-¿Estás seguro hijo, no olvides que puedes contar con nosotros, sea lo que sea incluso si tus notas han bajado oh no... De acuerdo Wolfram- miró con gentileza.  
\- Si padre- añadí.  
Pero de pronto, una chica que estaba sentada al lado de mi hermano que era Anissina, interrumpió diciendo esto:- Yo digo que ha Wolfram le han robado un beso y no nos quiere decir- dijo la pelirosa, ella cerró los ojos y a la vez cogió una taza de té que estaba en la mesa, absorbiendo un poco sin hacer ningún ruido saboreando la dicha bebida.  
Gwendal no le creyó lo que su amada pervertida dijo ante la familia. Ella tenía la razón, en cierta parte ya que no comentó lo que me pasó en varias ocasiones con Yuuri. Así me comporté tranquilamente, para no sacar sospechas ya que es un asunto muy delicado, ¿Cómo podría decirles a mis papás que un hombre me ha besado y aparte me ha manoseado? Mi temor es que tipo de pensamientos tienen mi familia; la verdad no todos piensan igual.  
En ese instante mi hermano se levantó de su asiento, recogiendo de su silla para atrás y luego miró a su novia:-Anissina no digas eso, como puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones así ligera. Si mi hermano es muy tímido para una chica; como podría declararsele la única jovencita que está con él es su prima Elizabeth, además Wolfram siempre está en el salón de pinturas o en la biblioteca. El no es como yo...  
Su novia se rio pícaramente:- Claro Gwendal, llegar a una confesión y luego la acción.  
Al oír aquello mi hermano se puso toda la cara roja.-Ya basta Anissina, no lo digas delante de mis papás.  
El gruñón de mi hermano se puso muy avergonzado por qué su novia lo delató, para mí se me hace muy extraño de que ellos no tuvieran vergüenza de un tema muy serio; digo que clase de padres permite eso.  
Para fue un alivio ya que no supe cómo hablar de este tema, por lo tanto agradezco que la novia de mi hermano haya interrumpido, si no de aseguro mis padres me matarían.  
* La imaginación de Wolfram.  
Mi madre llorando por la vergüenza de que yo soy gay.  
-¡Porqué ... porqué nuestro hijo resultó ser gay!-se puso a llorar como María Magdalena, en cuanto mi padre calmaba a mi mama con sus palabras.  
-Calma querida nuestro hijo no ha de ser gay, estoy seguro que es un malentendido no es verdad Wolfram.  
-Bueno yo.... Yo....- tartamudee en decir las cosas estaba muy confundido no sabía que hacer, incluso mi hermano saco su propia ideas, se puso muy altanero agarrando un rifle en sus manos para matar a Yuuri.  
—¿En dónde está ese cretino? Lo voy a matar— dijo mi hermano histérica mente, mientras que su novia Anissina lo trataba de Tranquilizar.   
—¡Cálmate Gwendal! Todo tiene una explicación, tu hermano es ...  
—¡Cómo voy a calmarme! ¡Si ese bastardo tocó a mi pequeño hermano!  
 *** Fin de la imaginación de Wolfram**.  
Eso fue lo que pensé, así que no les comenté nada esa noche. A la mañana siguiente Yuuri estaba en el. salón, sentando en su silla y rodeado de mujeres al verlo me enojé mucho. Expresé y fruncí el ceño:

" Ese maldito como se atreve ser un descarado".—Cruji mis dientes, pues recordé nuevamente lo que me hizo ayer. Así que lo ignore su horrenda actitud dirigiendome a mi silla para sentarme.  
El me saludo ese cretino:— Buenos días Bielefeld Wolfram ¿Como amaneciste a el día de hoy?  
Al oír sus palabras me enoje mucho, pues muy hipocrita se atreve hablarme después de lo que pasó ayer, que hice romper mis apuntes:—Ahhh ¿No me estés chingando? Chingada madre. —Al ver lo que hice, se me salieron mis lágrimas de haber rompido mi cuaderno, mientras que Yuuri hizo un gesto de una sonrisa pícara.  
"¿ Estás celoso?". Pensó.  
Las chicas empezaron a murmurar a mis espaldas sobre mi extraño comportamiento, pero no me importo en absoluto. Solo me enfoque en como solucionar este problema.  
" Rayos todo me resulta mal, desde que ese maldito de Yuuri me molesta".  
Durante el curso del día trate de ignórarlo, pero el me perseguía como si fuera un conejo y el un lobo, si un asqueroso lobo. Y no solo eso, esto continúo día tras día,

ya me tenía harto que decidí confrontarlo yo mismo.  
Ese dia, entre al salón muy molesto interrumpiendo en su seducción con las chicas, azote la puerta y me dirigí hacia él, golpeé su escritorio y le exclamé en voz alta:— ¡Tu yuuri Shibuya, te reto aún duelo a muerte¡  
El ambiente se puso tenso y calmado, y además Yuuri se enojo por haberle interrumpido, pero me valió un conino. Quería tratarlo como a mí, me lo hace.   
Me miró a los ojos y empezó a hablar como todo un hipócrita, y patán podría decirse:—Por que debería aceptar tu reto, Wolfram Bielefeld... Creo que te haz levantado con el pie izquierdo... No lo crees— se levantó se su asiento y me tocó el hombro, y eso me enojo y le quité su asquerosa mano, dándole un golpe en la mejilla; pero él me lo esquivó.—Veo que si hablas en serio Bielefeld... Bien acepto tu desafío... Pero cuál es precio que hay que pagar... Por qué la verdad no es nada divertido... Con esto.  
Nos calmamos un poco y yo primero en hablar el acuerdo:— Si yo gano, tu tendrás que dejarme en paz y no te meteras con las demás mujeres....— dije muy confianzudo.  
Después Yuuri me miró y luego el se cruzó sus brazos:— Bien, bien ese es tu acuerdo pero que ganaré yo si yo gano.... ¿Serás mi subordinado Wolfram Bielefeld? Hmmm....

¿Que hará wolfram Bielefeld?  
A) aceptará   
B) no aceptará  
C) no habrá nada  
Descubralo en nuestro siguiente capítulo.  
_**Continuará**_


	13. amo y subordinado parte 1°

Al escuchar sus palabras me sentí un poco de miedo e inseguro de mi mismo, y a la vez intimidado. La multitud me miró a los ojos diciéndome que me retractara de mis palabras:  
-¡No lo hagas Wolfram¡¡Retractate¡  
Pero otros decían qué:-¡Si lo hace, será un fanfarrón!  
Muchas cosas me hacían dudar de mi mismo, lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar por mis propios impulsos; que mi propia inteligencia.  
-Esta bien. Trató hecho seré tu subordinado si es que pierdo- estreché su mano como símbolo, aceptación ante dicho acuerdo. Yuuri se hizo un poco gentil conmigo permitiendo de que yo eligiera un deporte que pudiéramos competir, sin más mínima idea elegí el esgrima.  
-Te parece el esgrima..  
-De acuerdo el esgrima...-se acerco a mi y me susurro al oido -prepárate para ser mi subordinado te veo mañana para este duelo a las 10.am.- después se alejo de mi y miró a las chicas-vámonos chicas.... yo las invito a un café que está al lado de la Escuela, vienen.  
-Si Yuuri eres muy amable.  
El se marchó pero mis amigas me reprendieron por mi gran estupidez que cometí.  
-No debiste hacerlo, Wolfram si pierdes el será....- la chica no pudo decirla, le daba vergüenza.

-No me importa. Tengo que enfrentarlo ya vera ese cretino.

Lo que no sabía es que yo también practico el esgrima, pero no en la escuela si no con mi tío Waltorama; él es mi maestro y lo practico los fines de semana. Afortunadamente tengo tiempo para eso, sin embargo presiento que algo va pasar.A la mañana siguiente, lo espere en el salón deportivo. Los alumnos de 2° año estaba presente esperando a YuurI, ya que es el ultimo que faltaba, de pronto una misteriosa voz se oyó en la mera entrada:-¡Un momento! ¡Yo Yuuri ya esta aquí!

-¡Llegaste tarde!-cruce mis brazos y le hice un puchero.

-Cállate. Solo te hice un tiempo para que gozaras tu libertad. Una vez de que te haya vencido.-dijo el joven ojos onixes, poniéndose una chaqueta y pantalón de algodón grueso para cubrir el cuerpo en suma protección

-Eso lo veremos.- dije poniéndome el sable.

Nos parábamos de enfrente mirandononos uno del otro. Una joven fue la anfitriona para clarar quien sera el ganador.-¡Caballeros, ya saben la reglas!¡No hay limite de tiempo,el primero en tocar a su oponente durante las 5 rondas gana!¡ Esta de acuerdo!¡Caballeros listo ya!- La chica alzo ambas banderillas roja y verde, para iniciar la competencia.

El joven onix hizo su primer movimiento para atacarme con la espada, miré fijamente su estilo de pelear; de un lado a otro. Yo trataba de esquivar y buscar la manera de contraatacar, no me daba por vencido. Seguía defendiéndome una y otra vez, no dejaba que me tocara ni siquiera en los puntos que marcaba en las reglas, en brazo, pecho, muslo, y en la cintura.Mientras más veía sus movimientos, él se despeaba:

"Rayos, no logro tocarlo, y han pasado ya 15 minutos"-pensó Yuuri, notando que su cuerpo estaba un poco cansado e incluso sudado por la ropa que traía puesta."Demonios como puede ser posible que me haga sudar este chico, si nunca lo había visto entrenar ¿Que clase de chico es este?"- volvió pensar.

En ese momento aproveche de su distracción y le toque el pecho, tocando con la punta de la espada, la chica alzo la bandera verde y fue punto para mí.Muchas chicas quedaron impresionadas por mi habilidad, nos dieron un break de 10 minutos para tomar un poco de agua, y quitar la mascara para tener una calefacción ya que esto no es fácil. No obstante el mujeriego pervertido, no dejaba de echarme un reojo a mí. Sentí como su mirada me quemaba en todo mi cuerpo,pero no me deje intimidar con eso. Pasaron los 10 minutos y volvimos a pelear, poniendo nuestras mascaras de protectoras. De pronto el hablo:-Esto fue un golpe de suerte. Pero no te confíes demasiado....¡Me oíste!

-No te preocupes, no me confiare esta vez..-le conteste.

La chica nuevamente alzo las banderas para la segunda ronda, al momento que ella dio la señal inmediatamente Yuuri me atacó de sorpresa; descuidando me por unos segundos ya que en ese instante aprovecho y me toco la cintura, dándole punto a él. Quedando como empate, la multitud no estaba de acuerdo por lo tanto hubo una discusión, unos al lado de Yuuri Shibuya. Pero otros al lado mío, en ese instante no dije nada simplemente me quede callado, enfocando mi asunto. De la misma manera que él, la tercera ronda la gane yo, luego la siguiente ronda él nuevamente, hasta llegar a la semifinal del combate, ambos estábamos muy exhaustos y cansados, pues la ropa era un poco pesada. Misma que, era imposible de movernos libremente; en fin, ambos nos atacabamos sin parar de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, pero ninguno de los dos nos deteníamos. Pasaron más de 10 minutos, y embosque a Yuuri casi apunto de ganar la pelea.Pero el me contraataco empujándome hacia atrás, por lo tanto seguíamos peleando. Yuuri quería perderme la concentración.- ¡VAMOS ATACAME! Eh Wolfy...

Me dijo Wolfy, que clase de apodo fue ese, lo escuche claramente. Pero no le preste oidos a sus dichas palabras, Sin embargo no conté que una chica atravesaría la plataforma del esgrima yo la vi de inmediato y le grité:-¡CUIIIIIDADOOOO!- pero desgraciadamente no me escucho, ni tampoco a los demás compañeros, no tuve otra opción más que intervenir para protegerla. Me atravesé enfrente de ella y la protegí abrazándola y este desgraciado tramposo aprovecho el momento para ganar, picandome en la punta en el pecho. La chica alzó la bandera dandole el punto definitivo a Yuuri quedando 3 contra 2, la mayoria nuevamente se quejo de que fue trampa. Que ese punto no valía:-¡Ese no es justo, es trampa!queremos la repetición de nuevo.-Exclamaron.

Pero otros estaban de acuerdo que no existe ni una regla, que por lo tanto el punto ha sido a favor de el mujeriego, en ese momento me quede petrificado y mi mente quedo en Shock porque perdí por proteger a la chica:-He perdido- dije con voz quebradiza.

En ese momento el se acerco a mí, quitándose la mascara de su cara luego me toco el hombro con su mano y luego me susurro al oído-Espero, cumplas tu palabra sir Wolfram von Bielefeld... nos Veremos mañana, nos vemos.

\- alzo la mano despidiéndose.Si me hizo enojar en absoluto quería partirle toda su madre, pero era imposible por que ahora me convertir en su subordinado.

Esa noche no pude dormir, estaba inquieto pensando en él. Comprendí que el muy malo, cruel, frío, no le importo en absoluto en detener la pelea tan solo ganar.

"Definitivamente como pudo gustarme un hombre como él, es de lo peor".

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya..._ **

Esa noche estaba en mi habitación completamente solo sin ninguna chica, ya que el día de hoy quería pensar en mi dulce venganza:" una venganza en la que sufriría por a verme retado y además por meterse en los asuntos ajenos. Sin embargo no pare de pensar de que el ha sido muy bueno en el combate, ya que me quede impresionado por su forma de usar la espada nadie estuvo a mi altura, hasta que llego él. Debo admitir que ese idiota no lo hizo nada mal, Sin embargo, no puedo creer que arriesgara su vida y triunfo por una tonta. Si hubiese sido yo, de seguro el me hubiera ganado; que suerte tuve.Pero hay algo que me hizo llamar la atención de Wolfram, no se porque quiero verlo humillarlo.... suplicar por mí, quiero ver lo llorar. Realmente quiero verlo sufrir como su prima".

Cuando dije eso,pensé en él: aquella camisa color blanco y transparente era muy notorio su piel clara, y sus lindos pezones rosados, que me daban ganas de morderlos y chuparlos. Escuchar sus leves jadeos y que me suplique que me detenga.

Cada vez que fantaseaba de él, más me ponía más extraño mi miembro estaba reaccionando. Esta es la primera vez que tengo impuros deseos.

"Mierda, mi cuerpo ha respondido, que me esta pasando en mí. Acaso ese idiota me esta interesando, o quizas quiera probar algo nuevo".

Ese preciso momento, me deje llevar de mis lascivas perversiones. Fantasee más de lo que iba hacerle en mis lujuriosas fantasias, estaba confundido no sabía lo que hacía simplemente seguí. Baje mi cierre y me masturbe pensando que él. Esa inocente perversión de sus ojos verdes como esmeralda, labios finos y suaves. Imaginando su voz como debía decirme

-Por favor deténgase, no me toques...

\- esas negaciones palabras me hacían entender que sí quería más. Para mi se vio lindo, que por unos instantes lo imagine otro tipo de ropa, y más al estilo de cosplay.

En mi país hay poco de eso, pero me gusta estilo extranjero. Y si he visto muchas imágenes en facebook, Sin embargo mi cuerpo ya no aguanto y me corrí, derramando todo espeso liquido en mi pantalón, aparte unos fuertes respiro. Me vi la mano y me sorprendí de mis actos : "como pude hacer eso... se supone que soy heterosexual"- pensé en ese chico rubio otra vez.

"acaso me estoy convirtiendo bisexual". 

continuara


	14. Amo y subordinado parte 2°

"Si esto debe ser un error, yo no puedo ser bisexual de que ahora me este interesando en un hombre""¡Maldita sea!".Tal vez pensé demás en ese momento, así lo único que hice fue a dormir nada más, a la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela como era de costumbre y vi a Wolfram el se vio con los ojos inchados y por lo visto no pudo dormir; ese día no quise hablar con él tan solo lo rechace. Ya que estaba muy confundido hoy, hasta llegar al segundo día. Ese día le pedí que el me hiciera mis tareas laborales, como limpiar el aula, la tarea de la escuela mientras que yo me divertía parecía que yo fuese un rey, y el mi sirviente.Lo que más me divertía era la cara de enojo de él. Pero no le quedaba de otra opción más que hacerla.

Pero esto no me basto, lo mandaba a que comprara cosas para mis amantes. Lo humillaba peor-mente, tal como se lo dije antes. Yo soy de lo peor, uno era que le pedía una bebida que yo disque quería, pero lo reprendí:-¡Eres un idiota! Te dije que yo quería refresco bien helado porque me trajiste esta porquería-abri la botella y le tire sobre la cabeza de él. Me burle como todo un hipócrita, el inocente chico no dijo ni una palabra ni tampoco se lo comento a su prima. El muy guardadito se lo tenía, más sin embargo no estaba a gusto de lo que hacía y esto se me hacia raro. Yo nunca me había remordido la conciencia, pero ahora con él ¿Porque? Sin dejar de pensar él; Murata no dejaba de observarme discretamente. Notando mis actitudes extrañas:

"Aun no te das cuenta de que... ese chico es especial para tí".

Pasaron los días, y cada vez que lo veía varios sentimientos se me mezclaban, maldad, confusión,arrepentimiento, y a veces celos por que Wolfram estaba con Murata. Ya que a veces están juntos, pero también hacerlo mío, era inexplicable no se como paso. He sido tras de él, y lo que más me molesta es que él no me sonría, o que me hable de buen modo. Solo mirarme fríamente. eso no lo soporto.

A la mañana siguiente lleve un bolso de papel, a lo cual era la ropa de cosplay no la saque en la escuela; pero si le dije a mi chofer que me lo guardara. Cuando era la ultima hora, le dije una horas antes a Wolfram que nos veriamos en el salón de clases a las 5:00.A esa lo espere, pero el llego unos 15 minutos de retraso:-Perdón por la demora, es que estaba con Murata... me estaba entregando algunas cosas.Dime que es lo que quieres.

Al escuchar nombre me mi ex-amigo,cruji mis dientes me dio rabia y le pregunte:-Oye ¿Que es lo que hicieron?

Pero el me contesto en forma tosca:-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Oye, yo soy tu amo ahora, me tienes que decir todo lo que hagas- le tome su brazo bruscamente atrayendo lo hacia a mí.

Con un gesto me expreso que le hice daño su brazo:- Auch.

-Yo... yo... olvídalo-dije desviando la mirada, negando en pedir disculpas. En ese momento le di la bolsa de papel y le dije:Ponte esto.

El joven rubio muy extrañado me pregunto:- y esto ¿que es?.

-Tu solo ábrelo y pontelo.

El abrió lentamente la bolsa, y noto que la ropa que traía era mujer. El dio una expresión de repugnante:"ESTO ES ROPA DE MUJER".

Tiro la bolsa con brusquedad y exclamo alzándome la voz:¡Que mierdas es esto! ¡Acaso estas enfermo!

-Oye, oye no la tires que esta ropa no la puedes conseguir en cualquier lugar, que no te gusta- le dije cruzándome los brazos.

-Es obvio que no, esta ropa es de mujer por que tendría que ponérmelo ¡ESTAS LOCO!

-Vamos, te quedaría bien bonito para tí.-dije pervertidamente.

-¡Nunca lo hare! Yo no estoy enfermo como tu¡ Pervertido! Si es todo lo que quería me voy..

-No puedes irte. Eres mi subordinado.-Le recalque.

-Pues me niego, no lo puedo soportar más ya me humillado bastante ya me canse.

-Te propongo algo si te pones estas prendas, ya no te molestare más se acabo nuestro acuerdo, de amo y subordinado. ¿Que dices?

-Lo dices en serio, eso debe ser mentira. No te creo..-Cruzo los brazos.

-No me crees.

-Tu lo haz dicho no te creo, por que he de creerte.

-Esta vez hablo enserio.¿Que me dices? ¿ lo haras?- volvi a cuestionar.

No se como pude convencerlo, pero accedió a mi petición dándome con una condición y era que no lo mirara, mientras que se cambiara. El quiso cambiarse en otro lugar, pero le dije que aquí. Ya que nadie más vendría y además cerré las cortinas del salón. Wolfram empezó a quejarse:- Espero que cumplas tu palabra pervertido. No me vayas a mirar.

-Si, si, no lo hare.

Pero le falle su promesa, lo mire de reojo. Su piel era de porcelana que brillaba a luz del sol,esa fina espalda que me daba deseos de marcarla, y ademas esas pompitas redondidas parecía el tamaño de los pechos de una chica. Me sonroje un poco al verlo, así desvié la mirada.

Hasta que oí su voz:- Ya estoy listo.

Me voltie, y lo vi era tan lindo, ese leve rubor que se notaba sus mejilla. Su cabello largo dorado, como aquella vez que lo vi como toda princesa, esa ropa ajustada con botones de oro. Esas medías blancas que llegaba en medio muslo, esa falda pomposa y corta que notaba esas bragas blanquitas adornado con un poco de encaje. Me quede impactado por su belleza, se veía bien. De pronto, una voz ligera salio de mi boca:- Te..te..te..te..te.. ves... lindo.-tartamudee en decirlo. Y peor aún, me trague mi saliba para poder hablar, con él.

No pude parar de mirarlo detenidamente, y el de moverse tímidamente-No me mires tanto, Pervertido. Me avergüenzo

El actuaba como mis sirvientas que tengo, Sin embargo no se porque me comporte tan amable y toque su mejilla tierna mente.-Sabes, no me he dado cuenta tal ves no seas una chica tan afectuosa y hermosa, pero verte así te ves lindo.

-No es cierto, no soy lindo- dijo Wolfram Sonrojado y negando mis palabras.

En ese momento me deje llevar por la inocencia y timidez, dejando salir mi actitud libido.Le robe un beso en sus labios, poseyéndolo una vez más, Wolfram trato de defenderse:- Yuuri tonto, Yuuri idiota mentiroso¡DEJA DE HACER COSAS LASCIVAS!

En ese momento me maldije a mi mismo "mierda".Perdí el control y seguí besándolo apasionadamente, no quería parar con esto. Quería más, que le dije su nombre eroticamente:- WOL...FRAM..

-Basta, no sigas haciendo cosas sucias- el trataba de quitarme, empujandome hacia adelante. Pero no pudo,le desprendí algunos de los botones y metí mi mano sobre la ropa acariciando, dulcemente. -Lo siento, pero no puedo contenerme, quiero hacerlo.-Dije mientras que empece a besar a su cuello, poco a poco se dejo llevar él también. A pesar de que se negó.   
En ese instante dejo salir su leve gemido entre sus labios-HMMM AGH.. Detente Yuuri..H,MMM

Cada que vez que lo oía gemir, más deseaba tocarlo, baje mi cabeza hacia sus lindos y redondos pezones, juguete un poco. Aparte se los chupe saboreando más su cuerpo, su voz aumentaba más fuerte que se oía en las cuatro paredes. Wolfram trato de callarse mordiéndose sus labios, mi cuerpo ya estaba en limite, desabroche mi corbata y me quite mi chaleco azul, dejándome solo camisa lo empuje un poco más, le abri sus piernas con mi cuerpo vi claramente como esas braguitas notaba un bulto, me disculpe con él:-Lo siento Wolfram, pero quiero meterlo dentro de tí- Me baje el cierre y le enseñe mi parte intima, el joven inocente se asombro verlo, era tan grande,y grueso. El quiso mirar otra parte y volvía insistir:- deténgase no lo haga.

Estaba impaciente, que no di tiempo. Tan solo lo roce en sus braguitas y en su parte intima. Comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, el sonido de nuestros jadeos se oía, por todo el salón. Repetía su nombre sin parar:-Wolfram, Wolfram...

Por más que se negaba en sus labios diciendo:-No sigas,-más me aferraba en tocarme, incluso llego a hacerlo,en cuanto a mí más me movía hasta llegar a nuestros espasmos. -Me voy a correr, Wolfram.

El no me dijo nada, tan solo se dejo llegar a su orgasmo,Finalmente nos corrimos el mojo la prenda intima de mujer por dentro y yo lo ensucie por fuera.Me quité encima de él y le mire como derramaba lagrimas en sus ojos y leve sonrojo.Quedé conmovido ante la inocencia perversión.

De pronto Wolfram me empujo y salio corriendo de el.-Oye..

El corrio, sin parar con la ropa puesta"-Ese maldito me lo volvió hacer.¿Que es lo que quiere de mi? y de alguna forma yo le accedí a sus caricias"" Ya no lo soporto más, no quiero que me toque más. No quiero".

En unos de los pasillos salió Murata dandose cuenta, lo que paso en aquella aula. No dijo nada, respecto a mi pervertido acto. Pero si esto:-Veo que estas dejandote llevar... veamos cuanto lo podras resistir este sentimiento, Yuuri Shibuya.

En cuanto a mí, me quede confundido ya no sabía quien era en este momento si era el antiguo yo, o simplemente me deje llevar por la belleza de Wolfram. 


	15. Yo no estoy celoso

Después de que se fue Wolfram, yo me quede con un objeto de mayor interés y ese fue una fotografía, me la guarde bien. Para que nadie más lo viera, en unos pocos minutos me subí a la gran limosina; mientras que mi chofer conducía por todo el camino. En ese instante me toque mis labios, sintiendo esa sensación de sus apasionados labios: "Wo..olfram"- Susurre su nombre para que nadie escuchara, mi mente quedo muy pensativo recordando todo lo que paso hace unos minutos. Mi corazón empezó a sentir un extraño sentimiento, que no quería sumir importancia.Pero lo que sí no podía ignorar fue sus reacciones hacia a mí si tanto me odia, como es que correspondió mis besos. Y ademas sentí vibrar a mis brazos, su inocente su voz que susurraba en mis oídos, esos lindos ojos verdes. "Nadie más, me lo tocara solamente yo". Eso pensé.

A la mañana siguiente estaba en el salón de esgrima, como siempre ganaba. Sin embargo no se porque , quería que él me mirara. Pero por desgracia el solo se fue de largo junto con mi ex amigo, eso me distrajo y perdí. Volví enojarme sin razón alguno y nuevamente Murata se dio cuenta y entre susurros dijo esto:- Estas celoso Yuuri Shibuya...veamos cuanto tiempo. Te negaras de que te estas enamorando".

Después de esto me fui a tomarme un baño, quería relajarme. Sentí esa cálida temperatura sobre mi cuerpo, y a la vez unos rumores sobre la relación que hay entre Murata y Wolfram, me cabreaba. Por un instante mi mente se imagino cosas que no debí pensar, sobre la infidelidad y traición: 

-Se mio Wolfram,deja que yo sea el primer hombre de tu corazón-Dijo Murata acercándose lentamente hacia sus inocentes labios. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, desperté de esa absurda idea y dije:- No voy a permitirlo, Wolfram tiene que ser...- en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba apunto de decir que ese chico iba hacer mío, eso me enojo bastante así que golpee un poco la pared con un puñetazo: "Me niego aceptar que me este gustando un hombre, mierda"- crují mis dientes."Eso nunca, jamas voy quererlo. Por mí puede acostarse con prefiera, si con Murata, con otro hombre, o quizás con una chica o con quien le parezca. Odio ese tonto sentimiento".

Me salí del agua y me dirigí hacia el salón para entrar a la siguiente clase,no obstante Wolfram entro al mismo tiempo conmigo, nos mirábamos uno del otro. El me desvió la mirada, no quería mirarme a los ojos. Todavía sentía vergüenza al estar con mi presencia.No le dije nada, simplemente me comporte algo rudo, y bruto:-Haste un lado, yo llegue primero- lo empuje un poco quitando lo fuera de mi camino.El no me dijo nada, ya que le exprese una mirada fría y calculadora que cualquiera le daría miedo.Durante la clase, me queje sobre el extraño comportamiento de él, también lo miraba de reojo. Cada movimiento suyo, y expresiones absolutamente todo.

Ese día me fue aburrido, ya quería irme a casa.De pronto una chica, se me balanceo sobre mí abrazándome bruscamente:-Oye Yuuri no quieres ir conmigo a mi casa.-Dijo la chica.

Wolfram lo escucho todo y me miro enojada mente, era evidente estaba celoso. Yo aproveche el momento de besar a la chica,y provocar esa inseguridad de él.-Claro que si Masherd. El se dio la vuelta y me dijo con la mirada "eres un miserable canalla". Luego se fue dejándome con la chica a solas. 

Tal como lo dijo ella fui a su casa a divertirnos un buen rato, aunque claro esa tarde me la pase bien como era de costumbre, hasta que a ciertas horas de la noche. Pase aun parque que estaba a unas cuantas calles de su casa, y ahí por casualidad vi a Murata besando alguien desgraciadamente no vi bien, no sin que me bajara del la limosina. A pesar de lo arriesgoso que podría hacer me encamine sigilosamente hacia ellos, no obstante no estaba preparado a lo que mis ojos veía en medio de unos arbusto.

Estaba mi ex amigo, besando a un joven rubio cuyo piel era a la de Wolfram. Por la distancia no me di cuenta mucho si se trataba de él, pero en ese instante un sentimiento quedo implatado en mi corazón; quede impactado a lo que mis ojos veía como era posible de que mi ex amigo, iría tras mi presa y no solo eso de que besara un hombre. En serio no lo puedo creer de que besara a Wolfram, esa noche me subí al auto y le pedí a mi chófer que me llevara a casa, durante el camino no le dije ni una palabra a nadie simplemente quede callado. Estaba muy confundido muchas ideas se me venía por mi mente una de ellas fue:"acaso Wolfram esta ¿saliendo con él? ¿ o le estoy quitando su novio?" esas eran mis preguntas. De pronto me llego recuerdos de Wolfram, en los momentos en lo que lo acosaba, y le robe su primer beso. Mis enojos con él, las humillaciones, absolutamente todo. Por un momento susurre:lo quiero, creo que me esta gustando. Pero mi orgullo y mi herida no me lo permitieron, al contrario me hice el frío. 

-Bah, no debo pensar boberías, Wolfram puede salir con quiera. El no es nada para mí al contrario solo es uno más de un millon de amores-Eso fue lo que dije, cuando de pronto se escucho la canción de "one in a million de bosson". A mi chofer le gusta poner música de ingles, así que no le dije nada, solo escucharlo. Mientras que procedía la letra de la canción llegando a mi casa. Esa noche quería nada, tan solo dormir ese es mi hábito cuando estoy enojado. A la mañana siguiente llegue temprano, vi a ese muchacho rubio barriendo por toda el aula.El no me vio por un momento quería ser amable con él, pero mis impulsos de celos no me dejaron. Me comporte como todo un bruto sin compasión de nada, lo empuje contra la pared y le exclame y le grite furioso:- Se puedes saber por que te dejaste besar por Murata.

  
Wolfram quedo muy confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando simplemente se asustó:-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no me he besado con nadie.. tu eres..eres- tartamudeo, iva decirme que soy el único hombre, o eso creía entender. Pero yo no quise escucharlo, lo empuje contra la pared y me acerque hacia el chico, y le force a besarle. El no quería, quiso interrumpirme, eso me enojaba más.

"Por que a mí te niegas que te bese, y a Murata dejas que te lo haga".

Wolfram rompió el beso, y me dio un empujón exclamando el hecho que pasó:-¿Que te pasa por que te comportas así? no somos nada. Que te importa con que yo haga, tu y yo no tenemos una relación. Además yo no soy como tú que te besuqueas y enamoras a todo el mundo. Yo no se ¿ Que te esta pasando? A veces yo no logro entenderte tu extraño comportamiento... primero te enojas que me entrometa en tus estúpidos asuntos, luego me tocas sin consentimiento alguno...y ahora me regañas de que beso a un compañero que no le hablo en absoluto... Pareces que te estas poniendo algo celoso. 

Al escuchar esa palabra me negué: -Yo no estoy celoso, simplemente yo no quiero que mi subordinado menea la cola a otro que no soy yo.

-¿Que dices? no me trates como una mascota que no soy tuyo, nuestro acuerdo había terminado antier ya lo olvidaste o es que es mentira a tu palabra.

-Fue mentira y todavía eres mi subordinado... te quedo claro.

-eso fue lo que dije marchándome hacia la cafetería.

Me dirigí dicho lugar antes de que iniciara dichas clases, y además para pensar las cosas ya que esta conversación fue inconclusa.

_**Continuara.....** _

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste


End file.
